The Correspondent Equivalent
by tonstar17
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story mostly about Leonard and Penny, but the other characters feature. Leonard jumps into Penny's world and things take a turn for the worse or good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. A parallel universe is a theoretical universe that mirrors one's world. Where whatever occurs in this universe happens in the alternate universe but an opposite manner.** **A superposition of two possible outcomes that resolved into one where both outcomes have occurred, although we experience only one. We live on in one of the two parallel universes that result from the split or branching because at that instant they are the same in every other respect.**

* * *

It began on a summer afternoon, a month of intense heat, rainless skies, and hot, dust-laden winds. At the junction that cuts Highway 54. A dusty truck pulled up by a warehouse a few minutes after one o'clock. There were two men in the car, one of them was asleep. The driver, a short, thickset man with uneasy brown eyes hidden behind dark glasses got out of the car. His dusty, shabby suit was threadbare; his shirt was frayed at the cuffs. It looked like the heat bothered him. He paused to look at his sleeping buddy before getting out and walked towards a group of men who were armed and dressed in black suits, white shirts, and black ties.

"Who is in charge here?" the man with the shabby suit asked.

"I am sir." A man stepped forward. He was tall and pasty-faced.

"Give me an update on the situation." He asked the pasty-faced man.

"Yes, commander; the suspect was last seen going into a house across the road; we are waiting for him to emerge and detain him, sir."

"Is he armed.?" His now awake buddy who had joined them asked.

"We are not sure, but a scan from a distance showed he isn't, but we can't be 100% sure."

"So much for your advanced laser technology." The commander hissed. They headed to the warehouse that the men were using as a temporary base to get out of the scorching heat. The abandoned warehouse was located in a low wasteland. Above and across the road where a block of houses, the target was inside one of the buildings.

* * *

Five hours had passed since they were shacked up in the warehouse, waiting for the suspect to emerge. They weren't sure if their target was aware of their presence or a distraction for their primary suspect. The evening sun was a blessing; it wasn't as hot which was relaxing. Suddenly the target came out of one of the houses; he was wearing a baseball cap and dark glasses. He paused for a moment as if trying to decide which way he should go. He looked left and right and hurriedly walked across the busy road. The commander paused to identify the suspect. He didn't have a lot of time "Can you confirm that is our suspect?" He asked the pale face man who scanned the suspect from a distance.

"Yes, that is him. The tracking device has identified him." He confirmed.

"Wait here." The commander ordered his men "Come with me." The pale-faced man nodded and followed a few yards behind. The commander ran towards the target using bushes for cover and crouching in the shadows around an alleyway. The layout of the warehouse was very similar with both indoor and outdoor areas separated by narrow alleys.

The suspect looks back and seems to have spotted a black van following him. He began to pick up pace cutting through the alleys to avoid detection, unknowing running toward where the commander had taken cover who quietly climbed up some steep stairs to close in. The suspect took a slight turn and walked towards the commander's position. He grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, resulting in the suspect stumbling down the steep stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he was apprehended, as he wiggled in pain and was dragged towards the warehouse by the pale face man.

* * *

A few hours have passed since the suspect was caught, he wasn't talking much, in fact, he wasn't talking at all. The decision was made to interrogate him by any means necessary. Their concentration on the matter was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of combustible engines in the distance; the commander went to a small window and saw a black van, with two other vans behind heading towards their location. It was the same van that was following the suspect earlier. The vans pulled up about 1000 yards from the warehouse, about half a dozen men spilled out, guns were drawn.

The commander swore under his breath; this is not what he needed right now. He had to act fast; he quickly ordered his men to move to another area of the warehouse to avoid an ugly confrontation. The suspect in tow. They went down into an underground chamber which looked like a communication room.

"Do we have the cloaking device?" He asked his companion who was in the truck with him earlier.

"Yes, it's in my bag."

"Good, hopefully, it might buy us some time."

"Who are they?" His companion asked.

"To be honest I don't know, they could be government agents or they could be working for our enemies." The commander said worriedly.

* * *

The men rush into the warehouse taking precautions and quickly secure the central area, but were baffled as to where their targets were.

"Are you sure this is the right place." The officer in charge asked.

"Yes, this is where the signal was emitted from." One of the men said. He was holding a tracking device.

"So where are they?" The officer looked around moving slow and self-consciously around the outer fringe of some rusty tables in the main area of the warehouse.

"The radar is picking up aleast ten people, but the signal is faint." The man with the tracking device said uneasily.

They moved to another part of the warehouse. He scans the area with his device; the signal was now getting stronger. They entered another part of the warehouse leading underground. The officer in charge looked around the large room they were now in and said. "They are not here. Are you sure your device is not faulty" The voice sounding frustrated.

"I don't think so. These readings are correct I am sure they are here, but can't explain why we can't see them." The device also picked up what looks like a tiny size box object above their heads. He points the object to the officer without saying a word. He moved towards a wall where there was a map with dots on several locations. He tried to get to the wall and felt something stopping him, he jumped back, but the officer sprang into action and shot at the small well-hidden device. There were flashes of lights, and in a split second, about ten men appeared out of thin air, guns drawn and pointing at the officer and group. The commander and officer jerked up their guns at the same time. The two gazed at each other, for a moment paralyzed with shock and surprise, mist in the air adding to the grimy atmosphere. Hands are trembling as the minutes dragged. Eventually one spoke.

"Okay everyone calms down." the commander heard a voice finally say. He couldn't see the officer's face as it was covered by a balaclava. The commander quickly regained his composure and said.

"Tell your men to lower their weapons; we don't want a bloodbath." He said uneasily.

"Drop your weapons first!" The officer shouted.

"Who are you and what organizations do you work for.?" The commander asked.

"That depends on who's asking. Look we have no problem with you guys, we just want the man you are holding prisoner." The officer snarled.

"I'm afraid no can do, he wanted for breaching the time continuum act he is coming with us." The commander replied.

"We cannot let you take him; he is wanted for treason, and I can only tell you that we are a secret organization set up to clean up the mess you time jumpers have created and to track down and prevent them from further damaging the timeline and our world." The officer replied.

The commander was shocked they knew about the time jumpers. "How do you know about us?" He asked.

"We know all about you; we have been tracking time jumpers for a long time. But you guys are new and well armed." the officer replied.

"We are here to stop the time travelers from our universe from contaminating your world. Believe me; we are on the same side." The commander tried to reason.

"We don't need your help. Our government has set up this particular agency unit to counterattack the threat and track down travelers who alter their own past for personal gain and to capture the man responsible for infesting our world with criminals from your universe." The officer retorts.

"I'm sorry, but that why we are here too, to combat the threat before it gets out of control. It will be in your government's best interest if we work together to round up all the escapees."

"What makes you think I believe your claim? You could be anyone or claim to be from any organization that doesn't exist."

The commander could see he wasn't getting anywhere; he needed to prove their credentials. He pulled out a device from his pocket. "It's is really quite simple. We have been compiling lists which contains all the possible names of suspects who have illegally time traveled here."

The officer looked at the list and recognized a lot of names, in fact, it was a copy of the files her task force confiscated from a captured time jumper, but with a lot more names and one name in particular. Only a few people with high-class clearance had access to the database. The officer forced a smile and seemed to give up.

The commander felt confident enough to lower his weapon, nodding to his men to do the same. He put out his hand and said. "My name is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. I'm an experimental physics and also commander in chief of the time task force."


	2. Chapter 2

The officer signalled her men to do the same with their weapons. She was wearing a smooth twill weave, sleeveless camo jacket with button cuffs. She took off the balaclava that was hiding her face and shook her head to put her long blond hair in place. She looked at Leonard and smiled. "I'm a member of the United Space time Agency."

"Why don't you start by telling us your name?" Howard asked.

"I'm Penny," removing her jacket She was wearing a stylish camouflage printed side lace-up jumpsuit, her blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin complimenting her beauty.

Leonard stood tense, staring at Penny. He sucked in his breath sharply at the sight of her toned body. The hard light caught her gold hair and reflected back on her white skin. He thought he had never seen such a beautiful girl. She wasn't like any of the girls he knew. She had everything they had and then a lot more. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her soft voice.

"Walk with me. Can I call you Leonard?"

"Sure, or if you prefer. Dr. Hofstadter." Leonard teased.

"I'll stick with Leonard." She rolled her eyes. "So why are you really here," she asked as they walked along a corridor.

"I told you. To capture the guy that started all this in the first place. My buddy Howard and I came through a portal three days ago. We got words that one of our top ten hit list of time jumpers has been located.

"Sheldon Cooper?"

"You know about him?" Leonard asked surprised.

"He is the reason we set up this task force. To track down illegal time jumpers. We didn't even know time travel was possible until a year ago when we caught a time jumper called Stuart from your universe. He confessed and told us about criminals being brought to our world to avoid justice. We did not believe him at first until we caught a few more, including your prisoner who eventually escaped. One name kept popping up."

"Sheldon Cooper." Leonard interrupted.

"Yes. Our government decided to set up a special agency unit to counterattack the threat and track down travellers who alter their criminal past for personal gain and to capture the man responsible for infesting our world with criminals from your universe."

Leonard responds. There was a tone of anguish in his voice. "I'm sorry about that; it wasn't our original intention to come here. It all started four years ago when I decided to build a time machine."

"This is all down to you!" She glared at him.

He fluttered and looked away and said. "Not exactly, I guess the technology for time travel has always existed. I tried to build one with the help of Howard and Sheldon. It was my idea, but I needed help with some of the maths, which is where Sheldon as a Theoretical Physicist came in and an Engineer to build it. Howard."

"The skinny creepy weird turtleneck wearing guy? And he is an engineer?"

"That's him, and yes." Leonard laughed at Penny's description of Howard. "Anyway, we abandoned the project when we realized the elements needed to power it was unattainable. She stole a look as he fumbled awkwardly with his glasses. "So you abandoned the idea but not the experiment?" Penny enquired.

"Well kinder, we were about to shut the project down completely, when our readings showed that the signals were strong enough to create bubble collisions strong enough to create a mini-portal," Leonard said.

"Wait a minute." Penny stopped him in his tracks. Stuart was telling the truth about a portal. She thought back. "How were you able to stabilize it?"

"The portal needed constant energy to keep from collapsing; the initial idea was to put materials through it to stop it from getting even smaller or collapsing. Leonard answered.

"So instead of building a time machine you accidentally discovered a portal to travel instantly from A to B?" Penny was impressed. They walked back through the corridor to return to the others.

"Yeah you could call it a stroke of luck, but the portal needs constant energy and cooling to keep from collapsing. We were able to modify the machine to boost the signal a thousand time and stabilized it so that we could move from one point to the other without risk to our lives."

"You tested it on yourselves?" gasped Penny.

"Not intentionally. We never properly configured it and the power it generated pulled us into the portal which caused us to jump to a parallel universe which happens to be yours. We were able to come back with no side effects or radiation poisoning."

Penny was now fascinated and thought what it would be like jumping to an alternative universe. "Does each universe carries its own different version of reality?" asked Penny.

"Yes. If we can boost the signal further, I think Sheldon has already figured it out. There are certain similarities and differences. Whatever occurs in this universe occurs in the alternate universe but in an opposite manner. We could also make one universe knock into another, creating a hole in time to jump into any universe we want. These little bubbles have always been around. it was an accidental discovery on our part."

"Interesting. So how do you detect the bubbles or know where or when they will appear?" Penny probed further.

'Well we have the technology to detect the waves they generate three hours before it opens, but it is so small and last less than a minute before it vanishes. We have to boost the signal to stabilize it and make it large enough to pass through."

Penny stole another look at the same time as Leonard who pulled a face. She quickly looked away and composed herself, changing the subject.

"So what do you think of our world compared to yours." She asked shyly.

Leonard paused and thought about the question. He really did not like it here, it was always hot and humid, with lots of dead vegetations, the air was hard for him to breath, and he had to use his asthma inhaler a lot since he arrived. She could tell he was thinking about his answer, glancing at him now, she noticed his face seemed frozen in time;

"I guess I like it, he lied. So how did you end up in a job like this," Leonard asked.

"Well it was by chance really, I was working as a waitress when a guy walked in brandishing a gun and asked me to hand over the takings. I disarmed him using my martial art skills."

Leonard was impressed. "Where did you learn how to fight?"

"Oh, my dad taught me from a young age as well as teaching me how to handle and shoot weapons. This guy saw what I did and approached me about joining the secret services. I guess I was seeking thrills and adventures, so I signed up. The training was hard I was the best and was picked for most missions." She bragged. "Soon I was in charge of my own team, and as they say, the rest is history." Penny giggled.

"Well, it looks like they picked the right person for the job." Leonard complimented her.

"Thanks. When the task force was set up to tackle the threat of the time jumpers I was asked to run the military wing." Penny found it so comfortable talking to Leonard.

"Well I think you are a remarkable woman." a big smile spreads across Penny's face which Leonard noticed.

Penny knew they just met but felt she could trust him she didn't know why, but he just came across as genuine. "I'm glad you are on our side," Penny said sincerely.

"Me too. So tell me more about yourself?" Leonard asked.

"Maybe another time." Penny didn't want him to think less of her by revealing too much about her personal life. She was not ready to open up to him personally. Maybe it was because they just met, but there was something about him, she could not put her finger on it. Penny was impressed with Leonard. He was smart, confident and a genius. She found him charming, and he made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He wasn't even her type she preferred taller and well-built men. But here was this 5.5-inch guy taking her breath away. She liked talking to him. She looked at her phone clock and was shocked how long they had been talking. Penny walked back to join her men.

Howard approached Leonard and asked. "Have you met Penny before?"

Leonard was puzzled by the question. "No why do you ask?"

"Oh, it just that you guys have been talking for over 40 minutes and from where I was standing and your interactions, it looked like you have known each other for years."

"Really, it's only been about ten minutes." Leonard looked at his watch. "Wow, you are right." Leonard could not believe the ease at which the conversation flowed between them.

"You sure you guys have never met?" Howard grinned.

"No I haven't, today is the first time, but I do have this feeling that I have met her before."

"Maybe you met the Penny of our world," Howard said.

"I don't think so. I will remember her if I had."

"Well, you two seem to get on like a house on fire." Howard loved teasing Leonard. They joined the others

Can I see the prisoner now?" we have reason to believe, he knows the whereabouts of a certain Dr. Sheldon Cooper.? Penny said.

"Yeah sure, follow me." Leonard led her to what looked like an abandoned storage room. He opens the door to let her in. The prisoner was sitting, handcuffed to a table with a chair on each side. Facing him was a short blond woman who was interrogating him.

"Hi Bernadette, This is Penny," Leonard said to the blond haired woman who stood up and joined them.

"Hi, Penny, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Penny replied and headed toward the suspect. " I'll take it from here."

"Who is she?" Bernadette whispered.

"She is from this world and is helping to track down Sheldon Cooper."

"You trust her?" Bernadette whispered again.

"I think so, and I have no choice in the matter," Leonard whispered back.

"Hello, Raj, long time no see. Remember me." Penny snarled at him.

The suspect was of Indian heritage, well educated, respected and a well-known Astrophysicist until he lost his job due to his negligence and decided to work with Sheldon Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Raj looked away. "How, how could I forget you." he stammered and seemed uneasy, the terror in his eyes was there for all to see. Penny scared the hell out of him. He knew the game was up, he stroke the missing finger on his left hand. Rajesh Koothrappali was once a prosperous astrophysicist. He had been married and had a successful career, but five years ago, tragedy struck and the love of his life died in a car crash. He blamed himself and took it badly. He began drinking heavily to ease the pain. A few months later he calculated the trajectory of a comet and predicted it would not hit the earth. His calculations were wrong. It was a direct hit, killing thousands. That was the end of his career and earned him a jail term for three years. After his release, he met a person called Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"You know him. Leonard asked?"

"I had the privilege of arresting him four months ago and interrogating him. He escaped with help, we believe from Sheldon and two unknown accomplices." Penny said.

"Did he talk?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh Yeah, by the time I finished with him, he couldn't stop talking. Penny grinned.

Penny pulled a chair and sat down facing Raj. "So are you going to tell us what we need to know, or do we do it the hard way." She said seriously

"I, I have nothing to say" he lied and looked away again. Raj could feel the sweat running down his back. He clenched his jaw and tried to shut everything around him out but failing.

"You sure about that. I'll give you one more chance to come clean." Penny threatened.

"I don't know where he is; I haven't seen him for months, it's the truth." Raj tried to sound convincing.

"Who haven't you seen?" Leonard asked.

Raj looked confused. "I thought you were after Dr. Cooper."

"You mean the evil genius," Bernadette added.

"We know you have been in contact with him. We have been monitoring your activities for weeks now." Leonard added.

"I swear I haven't seen him." Raj protested.

"Then who have you been communicating with, using codes." Bernadette yelled.

Raj was shocked they knew about the codes. "Ermmm I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Raj; we know you are lying. Where is Dr. Cooper hiding and how do we decrypt the codes?" Bernadette said and showed him some dots, symbols, letters, and numbers on a screen device. Leonard had tried to decode them but was not having any luck so far. The codes use sophisticated mathematical algorithms and long numerical sequences that are difficult to decrypt. It was an end-to-end encryption code ensuring communications stayed private.

Raj looked at the codes. "I don't know what they are."

"We have been monitoring your communications, and we know you have been in contact with Sheldon. What is Sheldon planning?" Leonard was beginning to get frustrated.

Raj went silent and uneasily took a sip from the plastic cup of water on the table.

"Look we are not getting anywhere," Penny barked. "I've had enough of this. Time to go Nebraska on his ass." She pulled out what looked like a penknife.

"Please don't hurt me. Raj cried out. I don't know anything I swear." Leonard sensed his fear and tried one more time to be diplomatic.

"Look you have one more chance to come clean, or I will let her loose on you."

"Okay, okay. I will tell you what I know. "Raj was now scared of what Penny would do to him if he didn't talk. The last time she captured him. She cut one of his fingers off. The thought of losing another finger made him shiver.

"I haven't seen DR Cooper in months. Yes, we have been in contact using codes. I swear I don't know where he is, Sheldon wouldn't tell me, or even if he is in this time zone. All I know is, he is working on the failed time machine project which he collaborated on with you, and he needs raw material to finish building it."

"That's my project, and he stole my papers!" Leonard sighed.

"Why would he need you to build a time machine? You are neither a Theological Physicist nor an Engineer. No offense Leonard." Penny said.

"None taken."Leonard gritted his teeth. "Theoretical Physicist." Leonard corrected her.

"He needs my knowledge as an astrophysicist, and he promised to take me back in time to meet my late wife and save her. He looked down at his missing finger. It was the finger he used to wear his wedding ring.

"How far is he from completing the time machine?" Leonard enquired.

"I'm not sure maybe 2 to 3 months depending on if he can get hold of more plutonium. He is not working alone, and don't ask me who they are cause I don't know, but they are not very nice people."

"Penny can I talk to you outside," Leonard said. She nodded and followed him, not before she turned to Raj and stared maliciously and said: "I will be right back, don't get too comfortable."

* * *

"We need to stop him, we cannot let him finish building the time machine. He could jump from universe to universe and use it to alter time. There could be consequences for altering time." Leonard said worriedly.

"Only if Sheldon was successful in completing the time machine. And the idea of time travel is impossible. Right. Your failed project proved it." Penny tried to assure him."

"It's not impossible. One of the reasons and from further investigation, after we accidentally opened up the portal to time jump into parallel universes, I concluded that time machines were not a safe way to travel through time, it could self-destruct, with the current levels of human technology. But Sheldon is a genius, and if anyone can, it will be him who could make it work. Penny what are we are going to do, we cannot let him get his hand on any plutonium in this universe, god knows what he will do if he finishes this project," Leonard said sighted.

"He could change the future or even destroy the time zone as we know it or hold us to ransom," Penny added.

"That will be too much power for one man to handle. We need to do something." Leonard concluded.

"I know but how do we find him. Do you think Raj is telling the truth about not knowing Sheldon whereabouts?" Penny asked.

"I think Raj is; he wouldn't lie. You scare the hell out of him. I wonder what happened to his finger." Leonard grinned.

* * *

Howard entered the room through a different door. "Hey, Bernadette."

"Hi, Howard. I was getting to know our new friend. Raj." she grinned.

Howard Wolowitz was an engineer who had built many successful space probes. He had been working for NASA when Leonard asked him to join the task force to help track down Sheldon. He had previously worked with Leonard and Sheldon on their time machine project. It was his job to track down Sheldon's timestamp, but so far he has been unsuccessful.

"Where are Leonard and Penny?" Howard asked. He walked with Bernadette to the far end of the room.

"They popped out for a minute; they wouldn't be long," Bernadette said. She was wearing a red floral dress and cropped cardigan half unbuttoned. She noticed Howard staring, but just smiled to herself.

Howard wasn't really there to see Leonard or Penny, he liked Bernadette a lot, and it was just an excuse to talk to her, he felt timid in front of her. He wanted to ask her out but was scared of rejection. "So how's it going?" Howard asked nervously?

"As good as it could get. I was all ready to work on Raj and give him a taste of my medicine when Penny took over, and he confessed." Bernadette said disappointedly.

Bernadette was the Chief interrogator for the task force, her reputation at getting answers from suspects precedes her. She was a microbiologist who had worked with all types of medicines and knew how to make a cocktail of the doses that will make the hardest of criminals talk. She was sacked from her job at a pharmaceutical company for illegally testing drugs on subjects without authorization. She nearly went to prison but for Leonard who recruited her into the task force as his chief interrogator. To this date, she had crack every single prisoner with her choice of drugs and made them confess.

"So how has your day been?" She asked Howard. She deliberately unbuttons the last two buttons of her cropped cardigan to let her cardigan fall open revealing her cleavage.

Predictably, Howard's eyes moved down to her boobs. She grinned, and he looked away, a rueful smile twitching at his lips. Without any thoughts Howard replied. "Well apart from building a one arm, I mean a robot, it has been productive. Howard felt embarrassed as soon as the words came out of his mouth and hoped Bernadette did not pick up on what he just said or his staring.

"Oh Okay, that nice, maybe you can show me your one-armed robot someday." she grinned. Howard just wanted the ground to open and swallow him; he didn't know what to say or do.

Bernadette saw how uncomfortable he looked, but she loved teasing him as she buttoned up her cardigan. Lucky for Howard, Leonard and Penny returned, and they went back to interrogating Raj.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks flew by, Leonard and Penny's team worked together to stop more time jumpers getting into her world. They infiltrated portals having teams ready when one opened within their reach. With the help of informers and intelligence, both agencies were able to compile a list containing possible names of the suspects and shared the information. They had managed to stop over a dozen jumpers and sent them back. There was a special team set aside to be ready at any time, day or night to counter any threats and disrupt the portals before they open, or arrests them on entry. Portals were opening all over the world; it was hard to manage especially when it opened in hostile countries. Jumpers had to be hunted down when their time stamp was detected, and a team sent in to capture them or eliminate the targets. This made it impossible to count how many slip through their nets. Leonard and Penny had their work cut out, as well as trying to capture Sheldon. It was exhausting for both teams, temper flared here and there, but both sides were determined to work through it with the strong leadership from Leonard and Penny. There were numerous rumors of sightings of Sheldon, but most of them were false alarms and probably ploys by Sheldon, and his underworld buddies to distract the team while they tried to slip through their cargo of convicts. It was now getting harder to get through which put the price for jumpers up, but the very desperate were willing to pay the higher rates for a fresh start.

The warehouse was now Leonard and his team's base. Secrecy was a must as the public domain was still unaware of the time jumpers threat. Every day Leonard and Penny met to share intelligence. They worked day and night to find Sheldon.

As they walked down the stairs from the roof of the warehouse after inspecting one of the antenna that had been damaged by lightning. Penny glanced over her shoulder, aware that Leonard was checking her out. Their eyes met for a few seconds. She pulled a little face, then laughed.

"So, tell me more about yourself and how you and Sheldon become friends and then foes," Penny asked.

"Well, I grew up in New Jersey with my parents and siblings. My mother was terrible. She made my life a misery. She was never sympathetic, even when I got bullied, she made me feel like I deserved it."

"You poor thing. It sounds like your mom is an evil bitch." Penny replied.

"You could say that again. I could never please her, and everything I did was wrong, even my achievements were ridiculed and any sort of approval growing up was non-existent. You can imagine what that did to my self-esteem."

"You must have some good memories of growing up. What about your dad?" Penny asked sympathetically.

"My dad was never around; he was always on some kind of expedition. He was an Anthropologist and traveled the world a lot. I didn't have a great childhood. All I ever wanted was my mother's approval and love, but it never came, she was cold and treated me as an experiment." he sighed.

"That is so sad. You'll have me in tears in a moment. Your mother worked a number on you." She said sincerely. Penny saw that timeless face again and just wanted to hug him.

"I'm over it now, taking ownership of my destiny has opened my eyes. Leonard said proudly.

"I have only recently met you, but you are one of a kind. You deserve to be loved and respected. Penny sympathized.

Leonard was touched by her words. He felt he finally met someone who understood him.

"I still do not understand; after your upbringing, you ended up been best friends with someone that reminds your mom." Penny blurted out.

"To be honest, I don't know myself. He was my best friend, I know how his mind works, that why I was given the task of finding him." Penny listened and let Leonard continue. "I was picked by the task force because I knew Sheldon very well and was involved in building the first failed time machine. After we canceled the project, Sheldon was not happy about it and protested every chance he had; he would not let it go. He finally calmed down and stopped talking about how I ruined his life and moved on, which I found strange but didn't think much of his motives. I just thought he was over it. But unknown to us Sheldon kept working on the project and made deals with some underworld criminals to get the illegal elements that were needed to build the time machine, and it looks like after all these years he will finally succeed."

"Yeah, it is looking that way unless we find a way to stop him. Did you have some combat training? You were great at paintball the other day." Penny tried to cheer him up. Leonard and Penny organized it to build up morale for the team. Leonard's team lost badly.

"I was better than Howard."Leonard grinned.

I'll give you that. But that's probably because his concentration was elsewhere. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Bernadette? I didn't have any kind of training growing up. My uncle did teach me how to shoot guns, and I was pretty good at it, and a quick learner. I learned combat and using automatic weapons after spending six months in the Army preparing for my role in tracking down escapees. Also, they needed someone who understood the physics of jumping universes."

"So, what does an experimental thingy do?" Penny asked.

"Experimental physics." Leonard corrected her. "Well, I approve or disprove experiments and write a complete paper and control the narrative of

other physicist's research field better."

"So, you are like a genius." Penny grinned.

"Well, I do have a Ph.D. and a doctorate," Leonard said proudly.

"So, you are up there with Sheldon craziness." Penny teased.

"Yeah maybe." Leonard teased back and said. "We both worked at the same university, but we didn't meet until we became roommates."

"What was that like living with Sheldon Cooper?" Penny wondered.

"Oh, it was a nightmare. He had so many phobias and was bat crap crazy and made my life a misery." Leonard remembered.

"And you continue to live with him. Leonard, you need your head examined."

"That was a long time ago; we haven't spoken for years after his betrayal." Leonard sighted

"Betrayal! You mean when he stole your papers?, but I don't understand how you put up with him for so long."

"I guess he was broken and needed me," Leonard replied sadly.

"Leonard, you sound like a soft touch."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence. I guess he reminded me of my mother and maybe subconsciously I was seeking her approval. I was broken back then, and my self-esteem was at its lowest and maybe trying to mend it by taking comfort in people who reminded me of my past and seeking redemption. In the end, I broke away from that crap and Sheldon. He went his way, and I went mine. Two different paths. I'm stronger now and gotten over my need for my mother's approval or anyone for that matter. I'm focused on the mission ahead and will do everything in my power to bring Sheldon to justice."

Penny was touched by his words. She hasn't left his side since they met. She liked talking to him. Penny gave him a light tap, stroking his arm as she walked beside him. "We will figure it out together." she was so close to him he could smell her perfume. She always leans toward him when they talked, which Leonard notices she didn't do with others. He knew he was attracted to her. He would always take a deep breath when he sees her. Leonard felt comfortable talking to Penny. He couldn't help but think she was attracted to him too.

"I'm sure we will. Let's get it on." Leonard winked at Penny.

A small smile form on her face which she couldn't hide. She like the way he pretended that he was not into her, she could see right through him. The way he gazes his forearm while talking to her and licking his lips in a cute (not creepy) way. She put her hands on her hip.

"What's that supposed to mean." Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I was just trying to be funny." Leonard was taken aback; he thought she was flirting with him from her body language, he tried not to make direct eye contact. He must have read the signal wrong.

"I'm kidding..." Penny said and grinned jeeringly.

Leonard and Penny entered the communication room. Bernadette was sitting on a terminal showing Howard something, their playful banter was evident. They noticed Howard leaning over Bernadette while she adjusted her blouse to give him a peek view. This did not go unnoticed by Leonard and Penny. Howard turned to look at them and said with a big grin on his face. "I think we may have found Sheldon. He is hiding across town."

"Are you sure this time. I'm really getting piss off with all the false alarms." Penny groaned.

"We think it is him. One of our men picked up his timestamp." Howard said and pointed to a dot on the terminal. Leonard could clearly see it was pinpointing Sheldon's location.

"It's in a residential area. We have to be careful as not to raise suspicion." Penny said.

Leonard agreed. "Come on, let go get our man." Penny and Howard followed leaving Bernadette behind.

Outside the warehouse Leonard was briefing about half a dozen men, giving instructions. He wanted them to be careful and not use extreme force or visible weapons,

and to blend in and staying out of sight was a priority, unless necessary. He turns to Penny.

"You are with me, Howard you go with the guys and drive behind us. We will take Penny's car."

Penny like the way Leonard was taking charge. She thought he was cute and there something about him that drew her to him, but she just couldn't place it. She just knew she liked being close to him. She brushes it off as her way of keeping an eye on him as she didn't trust him entirely.

"So, what's going on with Howard and Bernadette?" asked Penny.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, but I wish they would just get it on."

"They like each other then." Penny grinned

"Yeah, I guess, just like you like me." Leonard teased.

"What..." Penny stopped in her tracks.

"Well since we met you have not left my side," Leonard said.

"Excuse me, mister; you do know you are still a suspect and under suspicion by my government." Penny retorted.

"If you say so." Leonard grinned and carried on walking. Penny just rolled her eyes and could not believe his

arrogance.

Penny sat in the car and opened the glove compartment retrieving her gun as Leonard drove. "So, the plan is we both go in and get Sheldon and get out as quickly as possible," Penny said.

"Yeah, Sheldon could be armed? his underworld buddies will definitely be and will do anything to protect him," Leonard said.

"That's why we are not taking any chances." Penny cocked her 45 and put it in her mid-back.


	5. Chapter 5

As a street clock was striking nine, a car slid to a standstill near the Holiday Inn. Leonard and Penny got out and called Howard to take over at the wheels. He joined them. "Stick around," Leonard said. "If you see any cops, move off, but keep circling. We may need you in a hurry."

"Rather you than me," Howard said as he drove off. Penny and Leonard walked quickly down the street to the targeted house entrance. It wasn't much of a place from the outside. Penny looked around. The coast was clear and picked the lock. They walked into a lobby, it was dark inside, and the only light beamed in from a street light reflected by a window.

Penny turned to Leonard and said "Whatever happens we stick together. I mean it, Leonard."

"I promise." Leonard nodded.

Penny took out her gun and crossed to the opposite door. She turned the handle and pressed. The door opened. She looked into the darkness and listened, heard nothing. She slowly entered the room. Leonard behind her who found and turned on the light switch. He looked around. The large sitting room was empty and tidy. Clothes were arranged neatly in a washing basket. He recognized a cubic t-shirt that Sheldon used to wear hanging over a chair back. When they were satisfied no one was in the room, and there was nowhere for anyone to hide, they searched the room. Leonard and Penny opened drawers but found nothing of interest. Leonard wondered where the occupants had gone. They left the room, shutting the door behind them."Let's check the other rooms upstairs," Leonard said.

At the next landing, was a passage and two rooms on opposite sides. Penny was watching the stairs. Leonard went ahead upstairs, his gun is drawn, he crossed to the first room and tried the door handle. The door was locked. Penny climbed halfway up the stairs and looked up the passage at him. He put his ear against the door panel. Leonard heard the sound of a window being pushed open. "Hey, you in there," he yelled. "Open up! You are surrounded." Penny sprinted up the stairs, pushed Leonard out of the way and kicked the door open. They rushed in and noticed an opened window and just caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure climbing onto the upper roof and darted into the darkness. They paused to figure out what to do. "Penny we should check out the other room, let the others deal with whoever that was." Leonard put out an alert to Howard and the backup team on his phone to look out for a man on the roof.

"Hell no, I'm not letting Sheldon escape." Are you coming.?" Penny asked impatiently. "We need to go now." She pushed.

Leonard was in two minds, his instinct told him, that might not be Sheldon, and to check the other room. He couldn't believe Sheldon will be that brave to climb up a roof. Then again Leonard hasn't seen him in years and could have acquired new skills, just like he wasn't taken any chances that Sheldon would not be armed and dangerous. But what if he was wrong and Penny was right. They would lose the opportunity of capturing Sheldon. He also didn't want Penny to go after him alone. He wanted to protect her. Leonard decided Penny was more important to him.

They climbed out the window and followed in pursuit. The moon, hidden behind a cloud, made just enough light for them to see where they were going and see the figure in the darkness. They got to the top and ran to the edge of the roof, spotting the figure in the distance. They paused for a moment, trying to decide which way they should go. "We'd better split up, you go left, and I'll go right. See you in a bit." Leonard said.

"No Leonard, we need to stick together," she said worriedly. But he was gone before she finished her sentence. Leonard lowered himself onto another roof.

Penny cursed Leonard under her breath and moved off across the roof. There was a sudden movement, and Penny turned in time to see the shadowy figure appearing on the upper roof and darted back into the darkness, firing several shots in Leonard's direction. Penny suddenly went for her gun. She was surprisingly quick and instinctively blindly fired a few rounds at the figure in a panic to protect Leonard. The noise from both guns was deafening. She didn't know why she panicked; they were supposed to play it cool. She was usually professional in this kind of situations. It was not like her to fire at will randomly. Has she lost her mind she thought?

"Leonard are you okay?" The panic in her voice evident. The silence was killing her inside; she didn't know if he was hurt or dead. "LEONARD." she barked.

"I'm okay," he shouted back after a few minutes. The shooter had missed as Leonard was crouching in the shadows screened by a row of chimney stacks. A relieved Penny paused to take in a deep breath. The thought of Leonard been hurt was the reason she fired wildly. Penny was so relieved he was okay, at the same time, Penny was mad at him for putting himself in danger. Maybe he was right, she cared about him, and the thought of losing him would be too much to endure.

A few minutes of silence went by, and when they were sure the shooter was gone, Leonard leaned forward and looked down into the street. People were looking out of their window to see what was going on and some coming out of the various apartment blocks and crowding the streets. Police sirens could now be heard in the distance. Penny joined Leonard; he was relieved she was safe. "Are you hurt?" Leonard asked."

"No, are you?" Penny looked worried.

"I'm okay, come on Penny; we need to get out of here."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Penny agreed.

Penny grabbed Leonard hand tightly, running to the edge of the roof; they saw a police car pulling up. From it spilled four cops. They were shoving their way through the crowd while looking up at the roof. Penny pulled Leonard into a shadow of darkness and embraced him to avoid being seen, but she just wanted to hug him. "We need to go," Leonard said, puzzled by the long tight hug. Gasping for breath, Leonard and Penny stumbled out onto a flat roof and lowered themselves onto another roof; they took a stiff drop onto the roof of the adjacent building some ten feet below and into the cool night air where Howard was waiting for them.

"So what happened? This place is swarming with cops," Howard said as he drove away.

"What the hell, Leonard what were you playing at. I told you, we are to stick together." Penny snarled.

"I was trying to draw him out," Leonard replied.

You nearly got yourself killed and jeopardize the mission." Penny screamed.

"What! You are kidding me. Right; you were the one who kicked down the door, brandishing a gun and firing indiscriminately on the roof." He angrily shot back.

"I was trying to protect you; we didn't know what we were walking into. Someone had to do something." Penny growled.

"Well least he didn't shoot at you. If it weren't for those chimneys, I would have been a dead man. I told you not to follow him out the window, but you wouldn't listen." Leonard retorted.

"He was escaping you moron." She barked.

"How do we know it was him, we didn't even see his face. And we never got to investigate the other room; he could have been hiding in there." Leonard snapped.

"Well our priority was to bring him in, and at that moment, it looked like it was him, so I followed my instinct. Something you should try." Penny scoffed.

"So, Sheldon did escape then," Howard said and paused to grin.

"Shut up," they both said at the same time. Leaning back in the back seat and crossing their arms. They both stared angrily at Howard.

"Look, Penny; there is nothing we can do now, we've lost him again. All we can do is hope he shows up on our radar again."

"You lost him," Penny mumbled under her breath.

"Guys fighting is not going get us anywhere; we need a new plan to find Sheldon quickly," Howard interjected.

"Howard is right; we are not going to achieve anything if we are not on the same side. We need to work together on this." Leonard tried to calm things down.

"You know what guys, why don't we all go for a drink; it's been a long day. I'll call Bernadette to meet us at an all night bar." Howard said.

"Sure, why not. I need a large glass of wine as tonight has officially become a shambles, yeah I'm looking at you Leonard." Penny hissed.

"So it's all my fault, and you had nothing to do with the operation going wrong." Leonard shot back.

"If you had listened to me, we would not be in this mess, and our number one suspect would not be at large.," Penny said.

Howard sensed the tension and could see it was degenerating into a random blaming game and knew if he didn't step in, this state of confusion between Leonard and Penny could get out of control. "Leonard didn't mean to scare you. He is just clumsy sometimes and trying to impress you." Howard pleaded.

"I don't care." Penny harshly said, angrily, gazing at Leonard.

"I'm not clumsy, and I don't care too," Leonard said sadly.

Penny and Leonard stared out their side of the car window; Penny took in the night view, she thought of how her world had changed since the devastation and her loss. Her heart sank a little. Penny felt terrible; Leonard was just trying to protect her, not that she needed it, but it was sweet, Why was she taking out her frustration on him, it wasn't his fault what happened earlier or why she was hurting. Penny had lost a lot in her life, and Leonard was one person that she didn't want to lose. She was still in grief from the loss she'd experienced. The brave face she put on every day to hide her pain. Leonard had become precious to her. She wipes a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Are you okay," Leonard asked concerned. She wiped her eyes and composed herself. She didn't want him to see the soft side of her. "Yeah, "I'm fine I was just thinking." She turned to face him. She saw that timeless look in his eyes that she has so often seen. She really needed that drink right now.

"Leonard, there is something I need to tell you," Penny said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is one long chapter, I didn't mean for it to be this long, I just kept writing and couldn't stop. I wanted to split it into two chapters but decided against it. There is also some angst and emotional moments. I also had two different scenarios, and it was so hard to pick which one to publish. I hope I chose the right one. Enjoy and thanks to all those who reviewed and to all those who read but didn't review.**

* * *

Leonard looks at Penny waiting for her to tell him what was on her mind. He didn't want to pressure her. He was willing to wait until she was ready to talk. That's what's friends do. She seems sad, distracted, a little less energetic, he had noticed this before. Penny looked troubled. He pats her gently on the shoulder.

"What's going on Penny.?" Leonard asked.

Penny was finding it difficult to express her true feelings to Leonard; his presence was comforting Penny though,

"I'm sorry Leonard, can we talk later when it just the two of us." She whispered so Howard couldn't hear.

"Sure, I'm here for you anytime." He wanted to know what was troubling Penny, but Leonard was willing to be patient and understanding and be her source of support.

"We will talk later, I promise Leonard, right now I need a drink to calm my nerves. Howard, are we there yet." Penny asked.

* * *

The bar was half full of men and women, drinking, playing pool and other activities. The smell of alcohol was intoxicating. The background music wasn't too loud and was just right. Leonard, Howard, and Penny looked around and spotted Bernadette by herself sitting on one of four stools with a combo table in the middle; she is keeping a bottle of wine and two glasses. They headed over and sat with her. It was a nice bar. There was a mix of seating options including booths, loveseats, and couch low to the ground for a lounge-like feel and solid wooden chairs for a tavern-like atmosphere.

"Hi, Penny I got wine." Bernadette giggled holding up the bottle of half empty wine.

"I need a large one of that." Penny grabbed the bottle from Bernadette and the spare glass; she poured herself a very large one.

"I guess you want a beer," Leonard asked Howard.

"Yes please, as Bernadette didn't get us anything to drink," Howard grumbled.

"I didn't know what you guys were drinking." She said in her defence.

"Right," Leonard said as he walked toward the bar area.

"Leonard," Penny shouted. "While you there, be a dear and grabbed us another bottle of wine." She gave him a roguish grin.

The bar was an island-shaped with a classic wood bar top and sliding doors for back-bar fridges which was full of exotic beers from all parts of the world. There were also beer brass taps for serving pints and a back bar for premium spirits. Leonard ordered two beers and a bottle of wine, as he waited for his orders, he looked back at their table to see Penny finishing off the bottle of wine. He couldn't help thinking she was carrying a lot of burdens.

They sat at their table just making small talk, the earlier tension now gone and replaced with banter and humour. Penny and Bernadette were in deep conversation, whispering among themselves and every once in while they look at the guys and giggle like a couple of teenagers. Leonard and Howard couldn't hear their conversation as the music was now getting louder, but they had a feeling the girls were talking about them.

Howard and Leonard headed to the bar to get some more drinks.

Two men at the next table kept staring at Penny and Bernadette. "We have some admirers," Bernadette said to Penny and giggled.

"The one on the left is cute." Penny said.

"Yeah, he keeps staring at you. Oh my god I think they are coming over." Bernadette warned.

"Be cool." penny said.

"What do you think they are talking about? Howard asked. They waited at the bar for their orders.

"I don't know; I'm not psychic But I have a feeling it about us," Leonard replied.

"Yeah, I got that too. I bet they are talking about who got the biggest; you know what." Howard grinned.

"Howard, don't be so gross. Probably just talking about how lame we are."

"Speak for yourself. I have already caught Bernadette's eye and just buying time to ask her out. So what do you think of Penny?" Howard enquired.

"Nothing and why do you ask?" He looked away to hide his blush at the question. It was too late, Howard already saw his reaction. "You like her don't you.?"

"No, Penny is annoying and so full of herself," Leonard said defensively.

"Come on Leonard; you can't fool me. I've seen the way you look at her."

"Look at her how! Anyway, she hates me and blames me for Sheldon escaping." Leonard pouted his lips.

"Don't be silly; she does not hate you. Penny is just taking her frustration out on you. They are getting really drunk. If we play our card right. We might get lucky tonight." Howard grinned.

"Howard, how can I put this in a language you understand? No one is getting lucky. Well, not us anyway. Leonard turns away from the bar and saw two men talking to Bernadette and Penny. "They have gone off to dance with those two guys." Leonard informed Howard.

Howard turned around to see Penny & Bernadette slow dancing with two tall and hot looking guys. "We should go and rescue them."

I don't think they need rescuing; they seem to be having a great time." Leonard pouted.

"Damn it. I was so close." Howard replied.

"Yeah in your dreams buddy." Leonard retorted.

The girls were enjoying themselves dancing and were not short of drinks; All eyes were on them as they danced provokingly side by side with their dance partners spinning and twirling on every move ignoring Leonard and Howard who sat watching in envy and gloomy faces., hating the two guys. Leonard was especially jealous of the guy dancing with Penny. He was tall, slim and had the deepest hazel eyes he had ever seen and was what you would call a heartthrob, plain and simple. After the song had finished, the girls headed to the guy's table leaving Howard and Leonard by themselves. They seem to be getting on with their new-found friends and were chatting about everything under the sun. After what looks like an hour but was only 20 minutes, the girls came back to join them having exchanged telephone numbers.

"Hello, guys," Penny chirped. "Missed us."

"No, we were too busy chatting up girls." Howard lied.

"Really, all we saw was two sad, lonely guys sitting by themselves," Bernadette grinned. Leonard thought that was sweat that they kept an eye out for them.

"So what do you guys wanna do," Penny asked and sat facing Leonard.

"Are you bored, or did they get bored of you," Leonard asked.

"No we felt sorry for you losers, so we decided to come keep you company. Besides we got their numbers." Penny smiled.

"Are you okay," Bernadette asked Howard?

Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't like the way you were dancing with him."

"I'm sorry Howard, I didn't know we were dating," Bernadette said sarcastically.

"Look I thought we had something going, I guess I was wrong," Howard said sadly.

"She felt bad for the way she was treating him. He had been nice to her, and she did like him and was expecting something to happen between them tonight as they had been flirting with each other a lot. It was just a bit of fun dancing with the guy and making Howard jealous. Had she had gone too far. She decided to make it up to him. "Howard, would you like to dance with me." Howard smiled and nodded. Bernadette grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

Leonard and Penny looked on in shock as they sat facing each other in uncomfortable silence staring into each other's eyes for a moment or two. Penny broke the trance. "Can I ask you a question." Leonard put his head down and blushed. She smiled at his innocence.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Were you jealous that I was dancing with that guy?"

Leonard put his head down again, embarrassed. Searching for the right words as his eyes shifted to where Howard and Bernadette were dancing "No, why would I be." He answered.

Penny paused and pulled back in surprise. "Really, so how come you kept staring in my direction and looking sad," Penny asked.

Leonard hated to answer the question "I wasn't, I was just looking out for you that's all." Leonard shifted his body on the stool.

This made Penny smile. "I can take care of myself," Penny said softly.

"Fine next time I wouldn't bother."

Penny's smile disappeared. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, I'm just tired, and it's been a long day." Penny paused. "Now we are alone; I think you need to know something." Penny shifted in her seat, biting her nails.

"Okay." Leonard guessed Penny was ready to talk and let her continue.

"Have you tried to find your duplicate self," Penny asked.

Leonard was shocked at the question; they have been doing their best to avoid meeting themselves in this world as they don't know what the consequences will be.

"No, why do you ask.?" Leonard enquired.

"I don't know how to tell you this Leonard. but here goes. You, Sheldon and Howard, are dead in this world." Penny said quickly.

"What, we are deceased?" Leonard was not expecting this news.

"I'm sorry, you never made it back when you accidentally got transported in the failed time machine you created in your lab. In your world. You survived, here you guys were disintegrated. Please keep this to yourself. This is classified information." Penny begged.

Leonard was shocked; it took a couple of seconds for the news to sink in. No wonder the scout sent out to find his other self so he can avoid contact never found any trace of the Leonard of this world.

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself. He finally said. "Tell me about him?" Leonard asked.

"Well, when we found out about the time jumpers, Leonard was drafted in as an advisor because of his knowledge of space-time and his project to build a time machine.

"Really, he was not part of your team. Leonard said disappointedly.

"No he worked at Caltech, we contacted him, and he agreed to be a consultant. He was not in the loop at first. We just told him we were exploring the idea of building a portal."

"Did he buy it." Leonard asked.

"He did at first, but then he began to ask questions and kind of worked it out that jumpers were arriving here. It was part of my job to contact him for advice or arrange meetings with our scientists, we only communicated by phone and email, but we got on so well and talked and flirted for hours." Penny said happily. He was a breath of fresh air in her life.

"Really, am I all, I mean is he all you expected," Leonard asked.

"I never met him face to face until I met you. I guess I thought he/you would be taller. We got on really well, and I kinda was like falling for him" Penny said shyly.

"Go on." Leonard took a sip of his beer.

I didn't really know his name back then; it was classified, we communicated through secure channels using usernames. I had to access our secure database to find out his real name."

"What was his username? Leonard asked.

"Leakey76." Penny laughed.

"How am I not surprised." Leonard rolled his eyes. "What was yours?"

"Queen Penelope." Penny proudly said.

"Short for Penny. Cool name."

Penny touched his hands and brought them together with hers.

"When I first met you, there was something familiar about you, the more I got to know you, the more you reminded me of Leakey76, so I decided to break into our secure network and find out his name and if he was the same person as you."

"Leonard Leakey Hofstadter. That must have been a shock to you." Leonard said.

Penny nodded. "It was, but I felt like I had been given a second chance to meet him in you." Penny intimately said.

"I guess the same for me too. It's a shame you never met your Leonard." Added Leonard.

"We nearly did. We decide to meet when I got back from a mission to Australia, but it never materialized because of the accident and a few months later, a meteorite hit our world, its trajectory was predicted, but it still killed thousands," Penny said sadly.

"Yeah, we had the same hit in my world, a lot of people lost their lives including some dear friends," Leonard also said sadly. "Parallel universes are like a copy of each other, and usually, the opposite happens in each world and…"

"It took out my entire family." She suddenly said and began to cry. Penny didn't want Leonard to see her in a weak state, but she couldn't help herself. She had been holding in the pain for so long; it felt good letting it all out.

Leonard was taken aback with this information. Leonard didn't know what to say and just said: "I'm so sorry for your loss." Leonard now realized what Penny had been going through. The loss of her family, Her change in behaviours and the sadness he noticed sometimes. Maybe she was experiencing major depression as a result of grief and trauma. Leonard vowed to be there for her no matter what it takes. Leonard held her and waited for her to stop crying, rubbing her back. Penny looked up at Leonard, they both smiled and stared into each other's eyes, secretly hoping the night would not end.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny's phone beeping, semi woke her. Usually, she would ignore it until she is wide awake, but today Penny got up alert, knowing she had a guest and the smell of bacon. She sat upright to look around the sitting room. He was sitting at the kitchen table with two plates: one covered with scrambled eggs and the other covered in scrambled eggs with a side of bacon.

"You didn't have much in your fridge, but I found some eggs and bacon. The one with the bacon is your."

Penny got up immediately from the sofa bed and went and sat down at her tiny kitchen table, feeling embarrassed that he was sitting there while she slept and had made breakfast, probably while she was snoring.

"Thanks! Um… why don't you eat the bacon? Trying to be healthy?" she said, while he put the first piece of egg in his mouth.

"So what happened last night?" She asked as she picks on her scrambled egg.

He got up and went to the fridge to fetch her a bottle of water, he knew from the amount she and Bernadette drank at the bar, she was dehydrated and in pressing need of some water. He handed her the bottle and smiled.

"Well after you girls drank the bar dry we all got a taxi. You kept insisting I stay at your apartment and sleep on your sofa bed."

"Why would I be insisting?" Penny asked, confused.

"Because my hotel was too far and you wanted to talk to me about something apparently."

"Really, I don't remember anything after 12 o'clock." She looks at him shyly and asked. "Did we, you know do it?" She looks away embarrassed.

He smiled and took a long pause before answering. "No, we didn't. You just wanted to be held, so I did, and we fell asleep in each other arms. It was very nice." Leonard remembered that moment, lying with her head and arm on his chest, feeling safe in his arms, listening to his heartbeat and closing her eyes until sleep took her. Penny's phone beeping again brought Leonard's thoughts back. Penny groaned as she grabbed her phone and went to her bedroom.

Penny came out of the bedroom half an hour later; she had showered and changed into pink flippy shorts which show off her gorgeous legs and a tank top. Leonard was sitting on the sofa reading one of her magazines. Penny joined him.

"Sorry about last night. Penny genuinely said.

"What for? you didn't do anything wrong." Leonard said.

"I mean all the flirting and dancing with that guy. It meant nothing. I was just drunk."

"But you took his number." Leonard said sadly.

"I did it to be nice that's all. Penny rested her head on his shoulder.

Leonard smiled at Penny. "Apology accepted. So Penny, where are you originally from?" Leonard asked. She shifted on the sofa to get comfortable.

"I was born in Nebraska, a little town near Omaha."

"Oh is that where the saying, I go all Nebraska on your arse comes from." He smiled

"You could say that." She said sadly.

Leonard realized what he just said. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to remind you of your family. I want you to know, If you need me I'll be here for you." Leonard said

"Thanks, that meant so much to me, talking to you last night really helped. You are a true friend Leonard. I lost my parents, elder sister and my younger brother. Not to mention, all those innocent people who lost their lives. I wish I could turn back time, yes Leonard I know that's not how it works.."

Leonard didn't know what to say or do. But his heart screamed for him to hold her. He did just that, let her cry if she wanted to let it all out.

"I grew up in an emotionally dysfunctional family in Nebraska; My childhood was not great, there were some fun times. My dad wanted a boy and treated me like one. He played catch with me until I turned 11 and started wearing sports bra." She sniffles. "He even had a nickname for me. Slugger."

"That's a cute name. I like it." Leonard chuckled to himself.

"My mum was timid and obsessed with what people thought of us and made sure we were on our best behavior when out. She didn't like people thinking bad about her family. There was not much affection from her, but she was devoted to us."

"Did you get on with your sister." Leonard asked.

"Well yes and no, My sister constantly excluded me and ignored me most of the time, but she was there for me during my rebel teenage years. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I miss them so much." Her dream was to become an actress. Penny worked at the cheesecake factory to pay for acting lessons but gave it all up when she joined the force. Even though they had ups and down Penny missed her family terribly, not one day went by without Penny thinking of how alone she felt. The only thing that kept her going was her job. It was a way out and distractions of the constant depressions, guilt and the painful memories for a few hours.

Leonard knew life would never be the same for Penny. The idea that time heals the pain makes it seem like there's a deadline for people who lose someone special to feel normal again, but for many, that will never happen. Leonard just held her tightly and wished he could wash the pain away. A silent tear slid down his cheek

* * *

Howard and Bernadette entered the communication room, accompanied by a brunette with glasses she was wearing a plain long skirt and a woolly stick jumper.

"Leonard, Penny. This is Amy." Bernadette introduced her.

"She may be able to help us locate Dr. Cooper." Howard said. They both look at Amy. Leonard thought that this might be some kind of joke as Sheldon wasn't a people person.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Penny asked.

"Not exactly but I'm worried something might have happened to him" Amy answered.

"Why do you think that?" Howard asked

"He always contacts me when he is away but he hasn't for over two weeks, and I'm worried."

"Okay who Dr. Cooper to you," Leonard asked.

Amy shyly looked away and said. "He is my boyfriend."

"Really, Sheldon. The one that doesn't want anything to do with the opposite sex and has a gem phobia." Leonard questioned.

"Yes, and for your info, he got over most of his phobia." She said defensively. She told them about herself and how she met Sheldon. Amy Farrah Fowler was a neurobiologist; she met Sheldon on a dating site because her mother forced her to date at least once a year. They got on so well that they became friends, they had a lot in common and eventually change their status to. In a relationship. Before Sheldon brought her to this world, she worked on primates and experiment on getting animals addicted to substances and studying their behaviors.

"So anyway why do you want to help us?" Penny asked.

"I just want him to be safe. I know he has done some bad things to you Leonard, he used to be your best friend."

"That was a long time ago. Tell us what you know, and I mean everything, or we wouldn't be able to help Sheldon," Leonard said.

"Sheldon came to see me before he disappeared he was with some men, and he looked scared. I think he was trying to tell me something, but it was hard to understand what he was getting at. I think he is been held hostage until he completes the time machine." Amy said.

"Do you know how long before he completes it?" Howard asked.

"I don't know I just know he dropped me off in the world and said he would be back for me in a few days. That was two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago," Leonard raised a brow.

"Yes. Sheldon promised me." Amy began to cry. "He said he would never leave me and he loves me. Why would he say those things and abandoned me."

I don't think he has abandoned you. I think Sheldon has found a way to fool our sensors. We didn't even know he was here until yesterday." Howard said.

"If Sheldon has found a way to remain undetected, we cannot track him, and that is why he is always one step ahead of us." Penny frustratingly said.

"I'm scared for him and myself. I just want to go back to my world." Amy continues crying.

"Dealing with mobsters is never a good idea, and nothing good comes out of it," Howard said.

"We will find him. I promise you." Leonard sympathized.

"Is there anything you know that might lead us to his whereabouts, or these men that are allegedly holding him. Penny asked.

"I've told you all I know. I didn't leave the hotel the whole time I was here. I just want to go back to my world, If Sheldon loves me, he will find me." Amy said sadly.

"Is that what you really want, don't you want to wait for him.?" asked Bernadette. She offered Amy a cup of tea.

"It's for the best." Amy sadly replied.

"Okay Amy, I will accompany you and make sure you get home safely. I need to go back anyway to clear up some things."

"I'll come with you." Penny quickly said, being in a state of emotional dependency. She was scared Leonard wouldn't come back. She was in fear of losing someone close to her again.

Leonard was shocked. "Are you sure. Penny can I talk to you for a minute" she followed Leonard's out of the room.

"What's up," Penny asked.

"I don't think it is a good idea you coming with us." Leonard pushed.

"Why not, I'm coming end of the matter." Penny stubbornly replied.

"Going through a portal is not as fun as you imagine. There are risks."

"Leonard, I don't care I am willing to take risks."

Leonard tried a different approach. "My world is different from yours; the people are different, the landscape, vegetation and a lot more. I don't want you being in an emotionally-charged situation in which many of the people and things are unfamiliar to you."

"Leonard, I will be fine, I guess I want to see your world," Penny said sincerely and put her hand on his shoulder.

Leonard knew he could not resist Penny he had to be a supportive friend and the best thing he could do right now is be close to her. Even though Penny would not admit it, he knew that penny needed him and leaving her behind will pry on his mind and worry about her. "I don't know if it's a good idea both of us going, who will take charge while we are away," Leonard asked?

"Howard and Bernadette are capable, they have proven themselves, and our teams are professionals and can handle the capture of Sheldon if he shows up again."

Leonard thought about it. He could tell nothing was going to change her mind. She was stubborn, and anyway, he could do with the company.

"Okay. I'll arrange to use the next opening of the portal. But first I need to talk to Raj."

"Leonard what did you mean back then that you need to go back and clear up some things." Penny asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just need to look up someone."

"Your girlfriend," Penny asked with a hint of jealousy.

"No Penny, I'm single," Leonard replied.

Penny turns away, with a full grin on her face.

* * *

He unlocked the door and entered the makeshift cell that was temporary holding Raj. Leonard was going to take raj with him, but he also needed some answers. Raj was prowling restlessly around the room and seemed uneasy. Leonard felt sorry for Raj. He was a man of education, and that was something he respected but trusting Sheldon was his big mistake.

"Hi, Raj."

"Is Penny with you?" Raj looked towards the door.

"No, not this time. I need to talk to you alone."

Raj looked questioningly at him. "Are you sure she is not going to bust in and hurt me."

"I promise nothing like that will happen." Leonard senses how nervous Raj was. He laughs at the thought of Penny busting in and kicking Raj's arse and anyway it's not as if he could stop her.

"So Leonard what do you want to talk about?" Raj enquired.

"We are taking you back to our world; I thought you might like to know."

"I don't want to go back; I need to find my wife. Please, Leonard, don't let them take me," Raj begged.

"Raj we need to stop Sheldon from completing the time machine, we have reasons to believe he is been forced to complete the project."

"Look I know he has protection from the mob, but why would they want a time machine."

"So they could go back in time and change the past just like you want to do," Leonard said.

"Raj looked down at his shoes, "Yeah but it for a good cause."

"So do you believe that once Sheldon completes the Time Machine, he will keep his words and travels back in time to reunite you with your wife?"

Raj looked at Leonard. "I don't understand. He promised me that if I help him, I will see her again, I'm determined to get it right the second time, and I think I know what to do to change her fate."

"So if Sheldon is successful and manage to build the time machine and he can time travel, what about coming back?"

"Who said anything about coming back, I want to stay with my wife and protect her," Raj said.

Leonard could see how delusion and obsessed Raj has become, his only thoughts now were saving his wife."Have you consider the consequences of these actions."

"What do you mean?" Raj looked puzzled.

"The desperation you are showing to be with your wife might cloud your judgment, and you could plot the unthinkable. What about the past version of yourself." Leonard reminded him.

"You think I will murder my past self and take his place." Raj was so obsessed he had not considered the hurt his actions might cause to others.

"Look Raj. There are two ways this could go. You kill your former self, but your wife recognizes that you are not the man you used to be, you've changed, and your wife can see it in your eyes. She leaves you again."

"I never considered that. And the second reason." Raj asked.

"That's one of the obvious reasons. You kill your former self and be happily reunited with your wife, then the time paradox begins to kick in, and you vanish into oblivion."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take for love." And you could be wrong Leonard."

"Changing the past impact the present and the future. Any changes in the past will affect the future for better or worst. We don't know as we don't have any data on time travel yet, but speculations. I leave you with that thought."

* * *

Penny stood outside Leonard's two bedroom apartment balcony taking in the view. She thought of her world, and how different it was from Leonard's world. Penny had never seen so much nature. It was breathtaking. Everything was just so green, electric cars, the air was fresh and hardly any pollution. Unlike her world, global warming has an impact on the whole planet. They live in fear of one day living in underground cities and having to wear special cooling and anti radioactive clothing to protect them from the scorching heat. It saddens her what the last generation had done to the planet, and the next generation may never get to see trees, plants, and flowers growing in their natural environment. She was joined by Leonard who instantly notices how sad she looked.

"Are you okay. Leonard asked concerned. She wipes the tears threatening to fall and composed herself. Penny didn't want him to see her cry. She had been doing that a lot, and it made her feel weak, but there was something about Leonard that made her go weak in the knee. "Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking." She turned to face him.

"How is Amy doing," Penny asked

"She is safely back at her apartment. We have someone watching the apartment just in case."

"I'm glad she is okay."

"Penny I've got to go to the office, "I'll be back in an hour. Are you going to be okay.?"

"I'll be fine. Can I use your laptop, that should keep me busy for a while. See you in an hour." Penny waved him goodbye.

Leonard sat at his office on his laptop. He was looking for something he searches through the database but could not find what he was looking for. Leonard put in his security credentials to access the more sensitive and secure databases. After hours of searching, He finally found what he was looking for. Leonard read through it as he swipes a tear from his eye. He wondered if he should share this information with Penny.

At the same time at Leonard's apartment, Penny was on Leonard's laptop accessing google. She was trying to find out about the Penny of Leonard's world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four years ago**

* * *

It was a mid pleasant summer afternoon; when there was a knock on the door of his office, he wondered who was disturbing him at this time of the day. He left his board that he was working on and opened the door. He rolled his eyes. "Barry what can I do for you."

"Nice to see you too. Sheldon Cooper." Barry Kripke was a physicist who loved teasing Sheldon; he used every opportunity to tout Sheldon. Barry suffered from rhotacism the inability or difficulty in pronouncing the sound like r. He worked at the same university as Sheldon and Leonard. Barry was a plasma physicist but recently moved to study string theorist. He was known for his love of the good life and spending his grant money on gambling and prostitutes.

"What can I do for you Barry, I am busy so get on with it," Sheldon said. He had no time for Barry's games and had more important things to do.

"I am here to help you, Sheldon, I heard about your work with Leonard and how the project was abandoned." Barry knew Sheldon could be manipulated and could easily take advantage of his vulnerability.

"It was only abandoned because Leonard wasn't intelligent enough to finish what he started." Sheldon snapped.

Barry looked at Sheldon's board. "Wow, is that the codes and the maths for Leonards time machine?"

Sheldon quickly turns the board around. "No, it's mine I did the maths, just trying to complete the equations," Sheldon said defensively.

"That why I'm here. To help you finish the project." Barry said.

"Barry the only way you can help me is by getting your hands on some plutonium," Sheldon said sarcastically. Sheldon was not expecting any help from Barry, hoping he would leave.

"I know someone who could get you some," Barry said with a grin, at the same time biding his time.

"Barry, do not play with me. Are you serious?" Sheldon asked, and a little excited at the slight chance Barry might actually be able to get hold of some plutonium.

"Of Course, I have contacts who can get me whatever I want."

Sheldon stared at Barry and wondered if this was one of Barry's games to make him look idiotic. "So why do you want to help me, and what is in it for you," Sheldon asked suspiciously of Barry's motives.

"Just helping out a friend." Barry lied.

"Barry you know we are not friends and never will be. Now if you don't mind stop wasting my time, leave." Sheldon held the door opened. Hoping he would leave.

Barry knew he had Sheldon where he wanted him and played his trump card. "Fine if you don't want my help, I'm sure Leonard will be interested." Barry walked toward the door.

"Don't you dare, you have my full attention." Sheldon quickly changed his mind at the thought of Leonard beating him to a potential Nobel Prize. Sheldon didn't want Leonard to get the credit for inventing the time machine. "I'm all ears, Barry."

Barry hid a smile; his plan was coming together. "Okay I know a guy who can get you all the plutonium you need, and it wouldn't cost you a penny."

"What's the catch?" Sheldon didn't like where this is going. But if Barry could get him some plutonium, he was game and didn't care how he got it.

"All you have to do is build a replica of Leonard's time-jumping device, and my contact will supply the plutonium," Barry informed him.

Sheldon Lee Cooper was a theoretical physicist who was once Leonard best friend. They shared an apartment until they fell out when Sheldon stole his papers and continued the abandoned project behind Leonard's back. Sheldon was a prodigy with genius-level IQ, but displays total lack of social skills, no understanding of humor, and difficulty recognizing irony and sarcasm in other people, He exhibits highly idiosyncratic behavior and a general lack of humility or empathy.

"So when can I meet him." Sheldon eagerly asked.

"I will arrange a meeting and let you know," Barry said.

"And what's in it for you," Sheldon asked again. He wasn't buying the idea that Barry was doing him a favor.

"Like I said just helping out a friend in need." What he failed to tell Sheldon, he was getting $10.000 for his troubles.

"I told you we are not friends." Sheldon retorted.

* * *

Sheldon arrived at the meeting that Barry, as promised had arranged. He was shown to an office. A little man in a black suit, stood up to greet him. His name was Larry. He was one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the criminal underworld. His speciality was drug smuggling, human trafficking and making people disappear. Sheldon did not like the look of Larry's companion; there was something about his eyes, the scar on his face and the rigid way he held himself that made Sheldon uneasy.

"Sheldon. So glad to finally met you, I have heard a lot about you." Larry said as he tried to shake Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon declined. "I don't shake hands." He took out some wipes.

"Okay sorry, my bad." Larry turned to his companion. "Hector, leave us."

Larry and Sheldon got down to business; Larry talked about how he could get anything Sheldon needed, including plutonium to complete the project. In return, if successful he will be able to time travel with some of his friends for pleasure. The real plan was to ship convicted criminals to other universes to escape justice. Sheldon agreed to the deal oblivious to the actual plan.

* * *

Two months later, Sheldon began working in the purposely built lab that Larry arranged for him. It was very sophisticated and had all the latest equipment. Hector was now Sheldon's bodyguard and would not let him out of his sight on orders from Larry.

"So how is it going, are we close to opening up a portal yet?" Larry asked Sheldon one day.

"I'm modifying the electrometric diesel generator providing fifty kilowatts at a hundred and ten volts to deal with any radiation leak. It's still at an early stage, but we are getting there." Sheldon replied.

"So what is the delay?" Larry asked, not understanding the terminology of what Sheldon just said.

"I encountered a somewhat unusual problem, devising suitable circuits. The source of electrical energy…." Sheldon suddenly stopped talking, his face tightened, and his eyes snapped to attention. "You are kidding me." Sheldon snarled. He saw one of the workers away from his post. He went over and started yelling at him and called him an idiot.

Larry turned to one of the consultants hired to advise Sheldon and said. "He is a bit rude and heavy handed with the engineers."

"Yeah that Sheldon for you. He sees himself as the sole inventor of the time-travel machine and even with our help, I'm guessing we will not be credited." The consultant said whose name was Sam.

Sheldon joined Larry, Sam and Hector after his rant at the worker. "Larry I need more men. I'm working on a new project that could make, change the world as we know it."

"You have enough men. So how long before you complete the time jumping device.?" Larry enquired."

"I expect it would take me about three years to complete the task without more men," Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, we do not have three years," Larry was losing a lot of money on Sheldon and wanted to see some profits from his investment sooner rather than later. "You have six months to complete it," Larry warned.

"We cannot do it in 6 months. We need to build it and carry out tests. These things take time." Sam replied.

"I don't care six months and all the resources you need. Now, Sheldon, I see why you wanted to hire more men but exactly what is the purpose of this new project?" Larry asked.

"None of your business," Sheldon said. Hector gave Sheldon a little light punch to the side. Sheldon looked a bit dazed for a fraction of a second and wondered if he had offended Larry by his comment. If so, there was no trace of annoyance in his reply.

"You can have two more engineers?" Larry said.

"Thank you." a grateful Sheldon said.

* * *

Sheldon manages to build a replica of Leonard time machine within the timeframe of 6 months; he was able to replicate the original device and develop his own, using Leonards papers on time travel that he stole. With some of the maths changed, Sheldon was able to open portals whenever he liked or where, with no downtime, unlike Leonard's device which could only open portals one at a time and needed to be recharged. But there were also problems along the way. It wasn't all smooth sailing, the first tests failed. It was unstable at first, during testing they were some major incidents. Sheldon was lucky to escape with his life on more than one occasion, but some were not so lucky. The first dozen sent into the portal was killed, but gradually Sheldon figured it out. On completion, Sheldon used it for criminal activities as payments to Larry. Larry began shipping criminals to other times zones for the right price to avoid justice. A rise in the number of criminals escaping justice was at an all-time high. It was becoming a worldwide issue for countries. The government of most states began to pass Laws to outlaw time jumping. That's when the task forces were created to try and stop the influx and destroy or capture the device and Sheldon. After the success of recreating the time jumping device to create portals, Sheldon devoted his time to configure it into a time machine to go back and forth in time which would take four or more years to get anywhere close to complete.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Leonard walks in to find Penny still on his laptop. "Hey, you," he said.

Without looking up. Penny said. "Leonard why can't I find any info or the timeline of the Penny in your world."

Leonard was shocked at the question. He wasn't expecting it and didn't know what to say.

"I can't even find her family. Are they dead." Penny said. She couldn't help thinking the same fate had be fallen them.

Leonard just stood there staring into space. Penny had a feeling Leonard was keeping something from her. Penny stared at him waiting for an answer. "Is everything okay?" Penny asked.

Leonard couldn't lie to Penny even if he tried. He changed the subject. "Penny we need to go back to your world. I just heard from one of my agents who came through a few hours ago. He was supposed to bring back Raj. Someone tried to blow up our base."

"What..., is Bernadette, Howard, and everyone okay?" She asked concerned.

"Everyone is okay, the building is a bit damaged by the explosion, and we lost a few pieces of equipment's." Leonard said.

"I bet Sheldon had something to do with this." Penny snarled.

"It wouldn't surprise me. His buddies are dangerous enough to carry out this attack and to sabotage our mission to stop them." Leonard sat next to Penny on the sofa, looking worried.

"Penny, I think we utter to be careful, they might have been targeting us after the shootout on the roof," Leonard said.

"Or to stop us from investigating them and capturing the time machine," Penny added.

"We need to find them fast, half the warehouse is damaged, and Raj escaped. I knew I should have brought him back myself." Leonard said.

"Look it's not your fault, and we will get him again and that jerk Sheldon." Penny tried to assure Leonard.

"I think we need to go back. I have a feeling Sheldon is close to completing a working time machine to go back and forth in time." Leonard pouted.

"I hope you are wrong Leonard. This is getting out of hand. We need to end this before a lot of people get hurt or killed." Penny saw the sadness in his eyes and just wanted to hug him, but stopped short when Leonard began to speak.

"Yeah, you are right Penny. But we are running out of options." Leonard was also worried about Penny; he felt it was his duty to protect her. His feelings for her was growing every day. He decided he was going to tell her how he felt. His thoughts were interrupted.

"So do know what happened to the Penny of your world.?" Penny asked again.

Leonard wondered where she was going with this. "Penny if this is about what you asked me earlier, the less you know, the better for you." Leonard wasn't sure how to tell Penny what he found out.

"What do you mean the less I know. Leonard is there something I need to know." Penny asked. Leonard looks away trying to avoid eye contact. "Leonard, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Penny I don't know how to tell you this, but the Penny of this world is dead." He paused and waited for her reaction. "Penny are you okay." He asked sincerely.

Penny leaned back on the sofa, taking in what Leonard just told her. When she finally spoke, she asked. "How did it happen?"

"She was an agent and went to Australia on the same mission as you did in your world. But like you, she never made it back." He said sadly.

"So I died in one universe but survived in the other," Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny it's just the way Parallel universes work. Where whatever occurs in one universe, the opposite happens in the alternate universe but in an opposite

manner."

"She was an agent like me. So the Penny of this world's family could be alive or dead?" Penny wiped a tear that threatens to fall.

"There is a chance that they could have survived the asteroid hit in my world," Leonard answered.

Penny was ready for any bad news; she knew something might have happened to them as she could not find any information on them.

"Penny, according to space-time theory, it is assumed that time flows at a different rate in different dimensions. The phenomenon happening in one world is not definitely sure to occur in another world." Leonard tried to assure her.

"So are you saying they are probabilities that they are alive?" Penny asked hopefully.

Leonard rubbed Penny shoulder to comfort her. "The probabilities are endless. Yes, I think they could be alive. I too couldn't find any information on them, but I will keep trying. Penny rested her head on his shoulder. The sat in silence for what felt like hours but only a few minutes. "Penny are you okay.?" Leonard asked again.

There could be infinite possibilities as to what happened to the alternate family of this world. The trauma it could cause if penny met her alternate family could have consequences for Penny and her alternate family from this world. Shifting their consciousness and realities that they know little about each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is devoted to my favorite couple. Leonard and Penny**

Leonard and Penny were watching TV in Leonard apartment; Penny noticed how quiet Leonard was and wondered if there was something on his mind. Penny could tell something was bothering Leonard; he wasn't acting himself. They were waiting for the go-ahead from the agency to use the portal; it usually took a couple of weeks for approval unless it was an emergency. This gave Leonard and Penny time to get to know each other on a personal level. They spend a lot of time together. Leonard showing Penny his world. Some of it was familiar to Penny. They were McDonald's, cheesecake factories, her favorite shoe shops and even a Starbucks which Penny was glad for and many more. But it was also a lot different. World War Two never happened, Canada was part of the United States, and the capital was New York. Russia was still the Soviet Union. These differences were overwhelming but Leonard had warned her things will not be the same as her world, so it wasn't a big shock as she expected. Penny enjoyed spending time with Leonard, they went out for dinners and even went to a few bars, they also visited museums and galleries which were fascinating to Penny. Their worlds were closer than she thought.

Leonard and Penny were growing closer and closer and found themselves opening up to each other, sharing stories of their lives, talking comfortably about all kinds of subjects, their different world economies, politics and all other stuff. Strangers noticed how close they were and always mistook them for a couple. One woman commented how good they were together. It made Leonard and Penny blush, and the cute ways they tried to deny their feelings for each other by claiming to be just friends. They never talked about their feelings, but they both felt the other was wanting.

Leonard knew Penny was falling for him as her body language kept betraying her. No matter how hard she tried not to, she was always stroking or touching him without realizing until it's was too late. Leonard's thoughts were broken by Penny.

"I'm going on a limb here and say you are hiding something from me." Penny finally broke the silence between them.

"Why would you think that. I told you all I know." Leonard said, hoping Penny was still not hung up on the Penny's family saga. Leonard knew there could be consequences and hoped Penny would leave it. Leonard had promised to find out what happened to the Penny's family of his world and spend a few nights logging into the agency's network looking for information. He even had some friends from the agency helping out. After days of searching, Leonard finally had a breakthrough from a colleague. It was vague but enough to start a search. Leonard was reluctant to tell Penny until he had more information, and they got back to her world. He had a feeling if he told her, things might change with Penny.

"I'm hungry, do you fancy going out for dinner?" Penny asked Leonard. She wanted to get him out so they could talk in a neutral environment and maybe open up about their feelings, Penny hoped.

"Sure why not," Leonard answered.

"Good, and then you can tell me what's bothering you." Penny smiled at him.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. He told himself that he wasn't going to tell Penny his findings yet. In Leonard world, Penny was born in a different country and moved to the US when she was 22. That's why they couldn't find any records of her family. They did not live in the US. Leonard and Penny's worlds were almost identical but for some differences, which could explain the irregularities between their worlds. Such interaction could explain everything that is bizarre about parallel universes.

"Penny, nothing is bothering me, do you really want to go out for dinner? I could make us something." Penny was right, he was bothered by the information he had, he didn't like keeping things from Penny, but telling her might become a distraction in their hunt for Sheldon.

"It will be fun Leonard; I need to get out of this apartment. I found an Italian restaurant on the internet. It's a few blocks from her." Penny said.

"Is it the one next to the furniture store."

"Yeah, that's the one. Do you know it." Penny asked eagerly.

"No, never been." Leonard giggled.

* * *

Leonard led the way into the restaurant, he knew he was attracted to Penny, and he couldn't deny the feelings anymore, but coming from different worlds would be an obstacle.

Penny thought how she was going to tell Leonard. She was worried about his reaction if she told him her feelings. They were from different worlds, and it could get complicated.

Leonard got a table in a corner, pretty secluded, and they sat down. Penny took the chair opposite him. The waiters whose name was Jack from his name tag came bowing round them. Leonard and Penny looked at the wine list as Jack the waiter hovered outside the fringe. They finally settled for a bottle of white wine and some starters.

"So what's on your mind?" Penny asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Leonard replied nervously. He hoped she wasn't going to asked him about any updates on his promise.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you," Penny said. She was nervous and was glad in a way when Jack turned up with the soup and wine. Jack poured a glass each and took the main course order and left. Penny looked at her drink and then at Leonard.

"Perhaps you would prefer something stronger," Penny asked.

"No, I'm good." Leonard wondered why she asked him that.

Penny seemed satisfied with his answer and went off on a long-winded ramble about nothing at all. Penny did that when she was nervous. They went through dinner without getting anywhere, and Leonard guessed Penny was stalling until they had finished their meal. He was right.

"This is a delicate situation for me," she said, pursing her lips. Penny was falling for Leonard, and she wanted to tell him, but she was scared he might reject her. She had been trying to find ways of telling him how she felt, but each time she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Been on this journey with Leonard made Penny realize she wanted to be with him. She lifted her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. "I want you to know how much I value you and since you came into my life, it's been the happiest for a long time." Penny blurted out.

"Penny you mean a lot to me too and want you to know I will always be here for you. Are you okay?" Leonard asked. He has never seen this side of Penny.

"I'm okay; you know what, we are here to have fun, let have fun." This is so hard, Penny though. She ordered another bottle of wine.

The rest of the evening was them talking, getting closer and flirting with each other. Penny touches Leonard every chance she had. Leonard noticed and smiled. He liked Penny a lot and couldn't figure how to tell her. Leonard knew it wouldn't work as they were from different worlds but his feelings and the urge to be close to her outweigh his worries. He looked into her eyes they both stared. He just wanted to kiss her, his lips moved toward hers, only to be interrupted by Jack, the waiter who left the bill on the table. Leonard and Penny both blushed and fondled for the bill at the same time as their hands met sending shockwaves through their bodies.

"So how come you haven't got a girlfriend," Penny asked after composing herself.

"Well, I have been busy and haven't really met anyone I like. But believe me, I have been trying the whole night." Leonard said confidently and grinned at Penny. She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks as she tried to suppress a smile.

The wine was getting to Leonard who continued to flirt with Penny. "I know what she'd look like if I had one. Do you want to see a picture of what she would look like." Leonard asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Penny said, her heart sank a little as she wondered who this girl could be.

Leonard set his phone to the frontal camera and gave it to her. When she saw herself, she laughed and blushed.

Leonard looked at her, and he saw she had gone pale, her face flushed.

Leonard reached over and took the bill and said: "I wanted to impress you that is important. Penny, I know this might be too soon, but do you think we can….

"Hi, guys. How was your dinner"? Jack interrupted.

Leonard cursed under his breath. He could kill the waiter right now. "Jack, not now." He grinned his teeth.

* * *

He opened the door, and she walked past him. Penny stood in the doorway to the spare room where she slept, Leonard faced her. "Well, good night, Toots," he said with his wide grin, Penny pushes the spare bedroom door slowly, and when the door was nearly shut, Penny leaned forward. She leaned against the doorway; the door pulled against her hip.

Leonard stood there staring. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," Leonard said modestly and grinned.

She raised her eyebrows."So night." Penny said.

Leonard moved a little her way until he leaned against the wall, touching her shoulder. "Penny I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Leonard said, his voice becoming tense. She raised her chin. Her lips invited his. "Thank you," she said longing for him.

He stopped in front of her, without saying a word, Leonard touched her lips with his, stealing a kiss. She gave in to the kiss. He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face, his hand slide over the neckline of her dress. Her heart pounding. Her arm slid around his neck and pulled his head down. She did not close her eyes, and when he looked into them, she held him hard. His skin was warm and smooth. Stormy, hungry wild eyes she had. Leonard stood there, his mouth crushed on hers, startled by her fierceness.

She brought her lips to his neck, and then brushed them up the side of his chiseled face, and up to his lips again. She suddenly drove her teeth into his top lip. The pain stung him, but he didn't care. She pulled away stood looking at him, her gold hair wild, and her eyes big and dark, with passion. She took a step back and slammed the door in his face and lean behind the door. She listened for a moment but couldn't hear any sound apart from the raindrops and the low rumble of thunder outside. She wondered if she had mess things up. She wanted him so badly but was scared of getting hurt. It took a lot to resist him.


	10. Chapter 10

The night was dark and stormy. The thunder rumbling outside was a nice distraction, once in a while lightening would illuminate the room, exposing his face at the end of the bed. Penny was wondering what she saw in him; she tried to think what was attractive about him. She knew he was handsome, funny and kind, but there had to be more. She frowned in frustration as her mind wondered in circles. She watched him sleeping from her side of the bed as he made weird noises, some people might think it's creepy but it only made her smile. Penny was glowing, and her thoughts went back to what she saw in this incredible man. She suddenly hesitated and stopped thinking. She laid up in his bed; That was it. She said to herself. She finally realised it was his intelligence that challenged her in many ways. Smart was the new cool. She knew he was shy and he tried to hide it by pretending to be bold but she could see through him. His shyness implies a fear of social interactions or an inability to function socially with the opposite sex. His personality trait reflected his character, he was thoughtful, caring, conscientiousness and dependant. the extent of his warmth and kindness was a big turn on for Penny. Since meeting Leonard she realized that even though he wasn't her type, she prefers the tall, buff and very good looking guys, but most were dumb as a plank. Leonard may have ruined her for these kinds of guys. Leonard was a breath of fresh air. She wondered if he felt the same way as her, she wasn't smart like him. she quickly dismissed it. Why would a guy like him ever want to be with her. He probably into smart girls like Bernadette and Amy. She shakes those thoughts away. She smiled as she thought how she ended up in his bed. Leonard was on her mind and the thunder did not help as she couldn't sleep. Penny was a bit tipsy from all the wine they consumed at the restaurant which gave her the confidence to follow through and sneaked into his room quietly. She climbed into his bed. He woke up and when he saw her, he looked at her puzzled and asked if she was okay, she just nodded and said she was scared of the thunder. He smiled as he reached out and pulled her onto his chest. Penny felt relaxed. This is where she wanted to be. She looked up at him and stared into his eye, their eyes met as he brought his lips to her forehead. She couldn't remember who initiated it, but it started with a gentle kiss; she remembered how nervous he was, but she didn't want him to stop. He kissed her lips so softly; his lips were sweet. the luscious taste of his lips only left her wanting more. He kissed her neck without biting. He was overly gentle which told Penny he was nervous and maybe restraining himself and afraid of emotional intimacy. But as they got comfortable with each other, it became more playful both teasing each other. It was erotic and romantic at the same time. She remembers him holding her close and at that moment she couldn't hold it any longer; she kissed him back, his grip tightened as she felt his body against hers, the intensity of their kiss increasing as he unbuttoned her top. That night they made love, the most pleasurable sex they ever had until sleep took them.

* * *

Penny and Leonard arrived back in Penny's world. Leonard had received a phone call after their night together that the portal was ready. It was awkward at first between them, and they just didn't talk about last night, just making small talk here and there. Leonard finally brought up the subject, Penny suddenly got nervous and dismissed the topic, Leonard was about to protest when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was their ride to go back, so the topic was left alone. They arrived back at the warehouse, after been briefed by Howard on the status of the damages and repairs. It wasn't that bad, and all communications were up and running again. Penny made excuses to go see her bosses for debriefing. Howard sensed the awkwardness between them and asked Leonard if everything was okay with him and Penny. Leonard just brushed aside the comment and asked how he and Bernadette were doing. Howard was happy to talk about his relationship, he was dating Bernadette and it was growing stronger everyday. Leonard was happy for him and Bernadette, but the sadness in his eyes gave away that something was bothering him.

"Leonard are you okay," Howard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Leonard asked.

"You haven't been your usual self since you got back. Did something happen between you and Penny?" Howard asked.

"No why would you say that. We are fine Howard." Leonard snapped.

"Okay just looking out for you buddy," Howard said sincerely.

"Look, Howard, I'm sorry didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just tired and suffering from the after-effects of the portal." Leonard didn't want to talk about what happened with Penny. He couldn't understand why she was so cold. He was so happy when they spend the night together and thought they could somehow get together, but now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Bernadette found Penny sitting in the makeshift canteen eating a sandwich. She had just returned from briefing her bosses on what she found out in Leonard world; there wasn't that much in the report. Penny asked to be taken off the case for personal reasons, but they wanted her to continue as it was too late to get a replacement.

"Hey, Penny how's it going," Bernadette asked.

"Oh hey," Penny replied without looking at Bernadette who sat down.

"Is something wrong." Bernadette probed. Howard had text her and told her about Leonard. He insisted something might happened between them and Leonard wasn't talking. He wanted her to speak to Penny; maybe she might have better luck.

Penny took a deep breath and after a long pause said. "Can I ask you something."

"Yeah anything," Bernadette said.

"How long have you known Leonard,?" she asked

"Ummm about four years he has been a good friend, and if it weren't for him, I'd be in prison. Why?"

"Leonard told me about that. Have you ever known him to have a girlfriend or a long-term relationship.?"

Bernadette didn't understand why Penny was asking these questions about Leonard. "Penny did something happens between you and Leonard.?"

"No, I mean yes. I don't know." Penny looked away.

"Penny what's going on. I can tell you are upset about something." Bernadette was worried about Penny's state of mind.

Penny took a long pause and said. "I slept with Leonard, and now things are awkward between us. I don't know how to fix it." She said sadly.

"Oh my god. You slept with Leonard. How, when?" Bernadette said excitedly

"Shhhhh. Keep your voice down. I don't want everyone knowing." Penny quickly said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so loud. Bernadette apologize. I'm happy for you and Leonard."

"There is no me and Leonard. I think I may have mess things up. I think he is avoiding me. we haven't even talked about it or where we stand."

"Leonard is not the type to sleep around, I'm sure he is worried about you and doesn't want to get hurt or hurt you," Bernadette assured her.

"I don't know, maybe he thinks I'm not smart enough, when we got to his world, he was acting most of the time strangely. I think he is keeping something from me." Penny took a deep breath.

"Penny, Leonard is not like that, yes he has always dated smart girls but I think he likes you a lot I can see it when you walk into the room, there is always a big grin on his face."

"Really you think he is into me." Penny hoped.

"Yeah, I think he is. He talks about you all the time. What about you." Bernadette smiled.

"He has a funny way of showing it. What do you mean, what about me,?" Penny asked.

"Are you into him." Bernadette smiled.

Penny took her time to reply. "I like him a lot but how could a relationship work. We are from different worlds, and it would never work." Penny said frustratedly.

Bernadette knew Penny was right "That is a big problem if you have fallen for him. What are you going to do."

"I don't know," Penny said sadly. "Here comes Leonard and Howard. Please keep all this to yourself."

"Sure, sure you can trust me," Bernadette, quickly said.

"Hi girls," Howard said. he sat next to Bernadette.

"Hi" they both replied.

"Hi," Leonard said looking at Penny.

"Hello," Penny said half cheerfully.

Howard kissed Bernadette on the lips. Penny was shocked. "Are you guys dating," Penny asked.

"Yeah, we are, sorry forgot to tell you." Bernadette giggled

"We got close while you guys were away. We are so happy." Howard added.

"Congrats I'm happy for you both," Penny said genuinely.

"Yeah me too. You both deserve to be happy." Leonard added.

Leonard and Penny were both happy for them but also envied them. Both are secretly wishing they could be together.

"What's going on?" Howard asked

Penny folded her arms and leaned back in her chair and said. "Nothing, we were just talking about what our next move will be in capturing the dictator that is Sheldon before he gets too powerful and starts making demands to world leader to surrender to him." Penny joked.

Leonard smiled at Penny's humor and said. "I guess it is up to us time-traveling heroes to stop him." They all laughed.

"So how did Raj escape," Penny asked.

"Well after the attack on the warehouse we had a head count to account for everyone, that's when we found out he was missing," Howard said.

"Even with a guard posted outside the holding block. how did he escape?"

"That the thing there is no sign of any break-in and the door was looked form the outside. It's like he just vanished into thin air." Bernadette interjected.

"I'm pretty sure Sheldon has something to do with this. I think during the attack a portal must have been opened in Raj's cell to allow him to escape. Howard guessed.

Leonard thought about what Howard said. "I think we might be too late; this technology is too advanced just to be a portal. it looks like Sheldon has managed to complete the time machine with some new features."

"You mean like combined both technologies into one. Time jumping and Time travel. This makes sense. We detected a sign of a time traveler about 2 hrs ago. this signature was new and we are not sure if it's an individual or multiple travelers, one thing for sure they are not jumpers. it could also be Sheldon traveling in and out of time..."

Penny rolled her eyes. She was confused with the technology discussion and interrupted Howard. "Do we know who it is?"

"No, this one is unidentifiable, it could be a new traveler or Sheldon has found a way to block his and everyone's identity marks. We can only detect their signatures hours later, that's as much as we can do now. we are working on a new software that could give us the upper hand." Howard replied.

Defeated in the fact that Sheldon might have won and the world as they know it might be in grave danger. They contemplated what their next move should be. Sheldon could now have the potentials to alter people's consciousness and realities. There could be infinite possibilities and dimensions that could be altered and wipe them from existence.

"Bernadette let's go get something to eat," Howard said as they weren't getting anywhere.

"Good idea, I'm starving." She kissed Howard as they left Penny and Leonard alone.

"So how are you doing," Leonard asked after an uncomfortable minute of silence.

"Yeah, good thanks, I was talking to Bernadette about…"

Leonard just zoned out as he stared at Penny. Her eyes gleamed as she spoke. Her cheeks flushed candy pink as she finished talking. After another uncomfortable silence, Leonard cleared his throat. Their eyes met. They realized they both were staring at each other. Just the sight of her made him think a lot about himself. For the first time, Leonard's heart felt like skipping away from his mind and jumped into dreams. He could see nothing but only him with Penny living happily forever. Leonard held her hand and filled the gaps of her fingers with his. He leaned towards her and said. "Penny I know this might be too soon, but do you think we can…."

Bernadette rushed towards Leonard and Penny, followed by Howard. Phone in hand and speaking rapidly., "Sheldon has been located at a farmhouse just outside town,"

"Are you sure," Penny asked. Jumping to her feet.

"There's no doubt it's Sheldon," Howard replied.

"Is he alone?" Leonard asked. "Here give me the phone. he put the phone to his left ear and spoke. "Let's have it."

* * *

 **A\N. For a relationship to work there has to be trust, communication, and compromise. Leonard and Penny need to work on talking about how they feel instead of dwelling on the negatives of why they can't be together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Death in this chapter and some detail descriptions.**

Leonard put the phone on loudspeaker after briefly speaking with the pale-faced man whose's name was Neil. Another voice jumped into the conversation. "Is Penny there, I have been trying to contact her."

Penny jumped in. "is that you agent Brennan."

"Yes, ma'am. We have the farm surrounded. If Sheldon is in there, he can't break out. Do we move in and get him?. How should we proceed, we are waiting for your orders. Brennan said.

"How did you find him?" Penny asked Brennan.

"We picked up his time stamp from an unknown source which was strange as Sheldon is good at hiding his tracks. We are not sure who sent it, but Neil thinks it might have been sent by Sheldon."

"Why would Sheldon not mask his time stamp, he knows he could be captured, it's strange, something is not right? Do you think it's a trap?'" Penny asked Leonard.

"It could be, but it makes sense to follow the lead though," Leonard replied.

Penny was convinced and spoke into the handset. "Brennan, make sure you take enough men to surround the farm. And send in the Special Forces, we are not taking any chances." Penny ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm on it." Brennan replied.

"Who is in charge there, we don't want the local police sniffing around." Penny barked.

"I am. The police received a call about a break-in from the farmer at one of his barns. We've taken jurisdiction and send the police away. We got there just before them and taken control of the situation."

"Good job Brennan. Any visual of Sheldon." Penny asked.

"No sign of him yet, but he is definitely in the barn with three others. ma'am."

"You wait for me," Penny said. "Kill him if he tries to break out, but otherwise, keep out of sight and wait for me. I'll be with you in under half an hour." Penny ended the call.

* * *

Leonard and Penny climbed out of one of the vans. A big, rubbery-faced man greeted them. "He hasn't broken cover yet," Brennan said. "We've got them trapped. The whole farm is surrounded. This is Joe; he is in charge of the Special Forces."

"Nice to me you. Just where is he holed up?" Penny asked.

"This way," Joe said. The four of them walked across the field to the farmhouse. Penny noted with approval the circle of armed Special Forces men, well hidden, lying, automatic rifles in hand around the perimeter of the farm

"Careful how you go here, guys," Joe said, pausing at the corner of the house. He edged around the side of the house until they could see the farmyard. He pointed to the big barn some fifty yards away. "They are in there." Leonard studied the ground. The first thirty yards offered excellent cover, but the last twenty yards were bare and open. "Any idea if they are armed?" Leonard asked.

"No, sir." Joe replied, "But we are not taking any chances."

"They could do a hell of a lot of damage if they are. Still no sight of the Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"No, sir." Joe returned.

"Can you get some of your men behind those two tractors and the truck, Brennan?" Penny asked.

"Sure, I would have got them there before, but Joe said to wait." He turned to the team leader of the special force and issued orders. "Did you get that." Joe nodded. "Tell your men only to use force if necessary," Brennan said. "If Sheldon is in there we can't take any chances; we want him dead or alive."

"I understand," Joe said.

* * *

Sheldon stirs, and he raised himself up on his arm muttering nothing to himself as he slowly came awake. He could tell it was morning from the ray of the sun penetrating through tiny cracks in the barn. Sheldon estimated it was probably around 11.00am. His Vulcan hearing picking up a distant sound came to him only half-consciously. Sheldon watched the armed men who were guiding him they looked at each other and then at him. Sheldon's eyes widen, and he shrank back.

"Don't make a noise!" Hector snarled. "This is what happens when you play games with Larry. Tell us where you hid the time machine and we will let you live. You've taken us on a wild goose chase for the last time. You are lucky I didn't kill you last night when we found this dump empty." Hector angrily said.

Sheldon remained motionless, staring at him. Out of the three men that were guarding him, Hector scarred him the most. He was built like a tank and had a long scar across his face. No doubt he had been in many squabbles. As the noise of the sound grew louder and louder, the man heart suddenly gave a lurch. They realized the significance of the sound.

Hector scrambled to his feet, pulled aside the truss of straw and lifted the trap door. He alerted the other two who joined him. Hector paused to motion to the Sheldon to stay where he was, then he slid down the ladder, ran across to the door and peered out. He was in time to see four vans settling down in the field at the back of the farmhouse. He knew immediately their hiding place had been discovered and his gun jumped into his hand. He closed the barn door and dropped the heavy bar into its slot. Through a chink in the door, he peered out into the farmyard. It wasn't a well-kept farm, and there was much litter, two old tractors, a farm car and a big truck cluttering up the place: all of which afforded good cover for anyone approaching the barn. Suddenly he saw a man made a quick, silent dash from the truck to one of the tractors. He moved so fast Hector had no time to get his gun up, there was nothing else he could do. This was the end of his road.

From behind the shelter of the farmhouse, four Special Forces crept out of the cover of the farmhouse. They dropped flat and began to crawl towards the tractors and the truck.

Shaking and sweating, Hector saw them as they crawled out into the open. The automatic rifles and sheer number of men turned him sick with panic. He lifted his gun and tried to get one of the men in his sights, but the gun seemed to be jumping in his hands

Snarling with frustrated, fear and fury, he fired blindly. He saw the dust kick up about a yard from the nearest man who jumped up, and with two quick strides was behind the truck and out of sight. The other men, also moving with speed, reached their objectives and vanished. There was now silence outside. Hector and the other two men were, standing by the door, sweating and shaking. Hector saw two men coming towards them behind a cart. He staggered to his feet, grabbed his gun. In a frenzy of panic and despair, Hector opened up the bar holding the door in place and ran out. Firing blindly at the advancing cart, standing in the hot sunshine, his face ghastly with terror. Two machine guns opened up. Blood suddenly appeared on his dirty shirt. His gun fell from his hand. The guns stopped as abruptly as they had started. Leonard and Penny watched him slowly collapse. His legs thrashed for a long moment, jerkily and convulsively. His clawed at the dry dust, then he stiffened and went limp. The two accomplice dropped their guns and came out of the barn with raised hands in the air, and surrendered. They were quickly appended. Leonard knew before he reached Hector that he was dead. He stopped by him for a brief moment. The yellow eyes looked sightlessly up at him. The fat, white, upturned face seemed defenceless and bewildered. The loose mouth hung open. Leonard turned away with a grunt of disgust. "That's the end of him," Penny said, "and good riddance." Leonard and Penny recognized him as the shooter on the roof from his distinctive jacket.

"Yeah," Leonard added. He drew in a deep breath, then walked towards the barn.

Sheldon had come down from the loft. The two short bursts of machine-gun fire had told him that Hector might be dead. Now, hopelessly, he moved into the darkest part of the barn and sat down on an upturned barrel. He could hear men's voices outside, and he flinched from the sound. He dreaded the fast approaching moment when he would have to go out into the hot sunlight and face the curious, staring eyes of the task force.

For some moments Leonard gun raised, he didn't see Sheldon. Leonard stood in the barn doorway, looking around, and it wasn't until his eyes became accustomed to the shadowy dimness that he did see him. He quickly realized by the tense way he was sitting, how bad this moment must be for him. He put his gun away. Leonard moved into the barn and paused when he was some yards from Sheldon. "Hello," Leonard said casually and quietly, "You need to come with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. The World Cup took up most of my writing time, and the lovely weather kept me out and about, so** **wasn't** **able to write much, but I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few days have passed since Sheldon was captured. Leonard and Penny could now relax and reflect on their relationship; their friendship had gotten stronger as their words became late night calls. Leonard wasn't allowed near Sheldon while he was in custody. Leonard and Penny didn't see each often as she now worked late hours trying to get information from Sheldon, as the days passed and Sheldon not talking wasn't helping. The more they spoke on the phone the closer they were getting and closer to the word we say "love."

Finally, Leonard was security cleared to see Shelden and be at his interviews. Thanks to Penny who fought his corner. Leonard was happy as he got to spend some time with Penny.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" Leonard asked Penny one day.

"Why where are you guys going?" Penny was thinking Howard & Bernadette will be joining them.

"I mean just the two of us." Leonard shyly replied.

"Oh, okay I guess." She said shyly. A smile slowly forming on her face. Although the pace of their relationship had been slow, they both were hoping this was the beginning of something beautiful.

Leonard and Penny were sitting in a small Chinese restaurant. The silence was deafening; they waited for the waiter to take their order. They glanced at each other when they the other wasn't watching. Both nervous and scared of saying the wrong things. The silence finally was broken by Leonard.

"Penny can we cut the chase and get serious for once," Leonard said boldly. "I like you, I mean I really like you a lot, but my feelings go deeper than that, I feel like we are meant to be together. You know, with what happened to our other selves."

"Leonard, I don't know what to say I feel the same maybe it meant to be, maybe we are meant to fill the gaps that were left when Leonard of my world and the Penny of your world passed. I don't know." Penny waited as their food and wine were placed on the table. As the waiter left, Penny stole a look at Leonard; she thought he seems worried about something. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Leonard was still feeling guilty about not telling Penny about her family in his world. "Penny, your point of us filling the gaps left in our worlds, do you really believe that," Leonard asked.

Penny paused in thoughts before answering. "I do, and I don't, it just feels that way, the tragedies, our meeting and working together to defeat one common enemy in both our worlds. Is it our destiny to be together against all the odds? It up to us to find out I guess?"

Leonard thought about what Penny just said. He couldn't agree more, but he had doubts, how would they work, one of them would have to leave their world to be together. He cared about Penny, but there was so much he would be giving up if he was to stay here with Penny. "I fully agree and feel the connection. When I'm not with you, I feel like a part of me is missing and when I'm with you, I feel this strong bond that cannot be broken. I don't want ever to lose that bond."

Penny grabbed his hands and put them into hers. "I'm scared Leonard, I don't want to be hurt, I don't think my heart can't take any more pain, but it seems like our universes keep pulling us together."

"Oh penny, please do think like that. I will never hurt you. Leonard said sincerely.

"You say that now but, are you willing to give up your world for me."

Leonard was caught out by the question; he wasn't expecting it so soon. Penny could tell, Leonard was thinking about the question. She felt bad for putting him on the spot like that; it wasn't fair. Why would he give up his world for her?

Leonard tongue finally found the signals from his brain coming in, so he spoke. "Penny I want to be with you, I really do,"

"Here comes the but." Penny interrupted.

Leonard stared at Penny and continued. But it's not a decision to be taken lightly; there is a lot to lose, I will be giving up all I have ever known to start a new life in a new world."

"Well, it looks like you have already made your decision. There no point in carrying on with this conversation. Goodnight Leonard." Penny stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Leonard sat there stunned. What the hell, he thought. Leonard felt terrible, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Penny. Leonard's heart raised when he saw Penny return.

She looked at him and then picked something off the table. "I forgot my fortune cookie." Penny softly said and left again.

* * *

Sheldon sat in a corner in a holding cell, hands on his knees, rocking back and forth. There were four chairs and a table and a 32ich mirror on the wall. From behind the mirror, Leonard, Penny, and Brennan watched him. A guard brought some fresh food for him, and then left with the words, "Have a good evening, I will come back tomorrow morning, good night!" Sheldon looked at and away from the food. He had no appetite and probably the food was not up to his standard. Sheldon had been taken back to a secret military base. The military had taken custody of Sheldon, and there was nothing Leonard could do. He tried to argue that he should be allowed to bring him back to face justice back in his world, but some questions needed answering before they would even consider letting Leonard take Sheldon or anywhere near him. He was finally given supervised access to him and was allowed to sit in his interrogation with recommendations from Penny.

"Does he look okay to you?" Penny asked Leonard.

Leonard looked at Sheldon, he looked pale, thinner and stressed. "I think so; he always acts like that when he is scared. I think we should go and speak to him."

"Are you sure, he doesn't look like he is in the right frame of mind. He hasn't spoken to me or any of our agents; he is acting crazy." Penny said.

"Yeah well, I always thought he was bat-crap crazy, but he insisted that his mother had him tested," Leonard replied.

"Did she get a second opinion?" Penny asked.

"No, but she should have." Leonard sighed.

Penny put an arm on his shoulder and said. "Leonard you are a nice guy, but I still don't understand how you put up with him, let alone lived with him," They walked toward the cell. "Oh and sorry about last night, it was insensitive of me to walk out like that," Penny said sincerely.

"It's okay; I'm sorry for upsetting you," Leonard said.

"Leonard, you didn't upset me, I upset myself, It wasn't fair on you to leave all that you have for me. it's a big decision not to be taken lightly."

"We will figure something out Penny; I just can't seem to do the right thing. I hate seeing you upset."

"Leonard, you didn't do anything wrong, we both have feelings of uneasiness and not willing to admit our fears. It's not a weakness, but a strength in the willingness to be vulnerable."

"I just want you to be happy Penny, and do the right thing," Leonard said.

Brennan waited for them to catch up with him and led the way as they entered the room to get answers from Sheldon.

"Sheldon, take a seat," Brennan ordered.

Sheldon just put his head on his knees in a comforting fold staring at the floor. Brennan repeated himself, this time louder and with authority in his voice. Sheldon shock as he slowly got up and sat on one of the chairs, avoiding all eye contacts.

Leonard couldn't help but feel sorry for Sheldon; he looked lost and scared. All three sat facing Sheldon. Leonard spoke in a kind manner "Sheldon, what were you doing in the farmhouse?"

Seeing Leonard for the first time after all those years and the way he had treated him came back to haunt him. Sheldon couldn't help it and began to cry, with one hand he took the soft cloth Leonard handed to him, Sheldon buried his face with the other hand and cried some more. They couldn't get anything out of him as he kept breaking down and the interview was terminated.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were filled with more questioning and protocols as well as some hours in interrogation by different agencies. Finally, after days full of the same questions, doubt rose in Penny that Sheldon would not tell them what he knew. Brennan could feel Penny's frustration and decided to take matters into his own hands. In the middle of the interrogation, Brennan stood up to leave when he suddenly turned around with his revolver in hand, Brennan brandished the weapon in front of his face. Sheldon stood up stepped backward with a terrible grimace on his face, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Brennan did not hesitate a second and used this moment to grab Sheldon by his tee shirt. "Tell us what we need to know, or you would not like what I have planned for you," Brennan said with anger in his voice. Leonard quickly jumped in before Brennan hurt Sheldon physically. "Brennan, can I talk to you outside for a minute," Leonard asked, trying to defuse the situation. he didn't want Sheldon hurt, even though Sheldon had betrayed Leonard in the past and stole his ideas, he felt sorry and empathy for Sheldon.

Brennan looked at Leonard and then Penny who nodded her approval. "Yeah sure."

Brennan, Leonard, and Penny left the room. They returned ten minutes later after some discussions and agreed to let Leonard handle Sheldon.

"Um, I would like to apologize for my ugly behavior earlier!" Brennan said to Sheldon who nodded his approval.

Leonard took a deep breath and tried a different tactic. "Sheldon you need to tell us what you know, there is a lot of lives at stake, do you want this on your conscience."

For a moment they were in silence, and suddenly he spoke. "Where is Amy, I want to see her," Sheldon said.

Leonard was baffled why he wanted to see Amy but went along. "She is safe, I promise you," Leonard assured him.

"I want to see her now." Sheldon insisted.

"That's not possible right now Sheldon; we just need you to tell us the whereabouts of the time device and who you are working for.?"

"Leonard, I promise you, if you let me see Amy and she is safe, I will tell you all you need to know."

"Sheldon, you need to give us something in return." Leonard tried his luck.

"And you will let me see Amy," Sheldon questioned. He missed Amy; he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since he was forced to abandoned her and concentrate on his work by Larry.

"I can't promise you anything, but I will do my best." Leonard waited for Sheldon reply.

Sheldon hesitated for a few seconds and then said. "Okay, there is a portal opening in two hours' time. You need to stop it."

"Sheldon if that is true, we would have detected the signature by now." Leonard wasn't sure if Sheldon was telling the truth.

"The updated version does not leak radiation hence cannot be detected. Now can I see Amy?" Sheldon demanded.

Leonard told Sheldon how Amy reached to them when he disappeared and left her alone and how she was scared for his safety and wanted to go home. Leonard also told Sheldon he took her home and Amy is safely back at their world. Sheldon had no reason not to believe Leonard, and with the promise to go back and bring Amy to see him, Sheldon was satisfied. He knew Leonard always kept his word.

Sheldon continued talking. "While working for Larry to fund my project, I configured our original machine which I named Mack 1 by the way, to be able to time travel, but with a limit of just three people going through it at one time, the Mack 1 is not stable. If its capacity is reached, it could potentially create a wormhole that if not controlled could accelerate through time with destructive consequences in the fabric of space. You need to find the Mack 1 and destroy it." Sheldon begged. "It could end or change the time continuum as we know it." Sheldon worriedly said.

"Who has it and what changes have been made?" Leonard asked.

"As you know the Mack 1 was created by you and me to jump from one universe to another. It can now also be used as a time machine." Sheldon said.

"So, you finally completed my project." Leonard couldn't help but be impressed but really wanted to wipe that smug off his face.

"Yes, I did." Sheldon grinned. "I built the updated version using your papers and my maths. I called it the Mack 2 and is 100% safe. When Larry found out, he wanted to keep it for himself, so using the Mack 1, I sent the Mack 2 to myself sometime in the future. Larry wasn't happy, so he kept me prisoner and threaten me until I told him where to find the Mack 2."

"Who is Larry?" Penny asked.

"He is a perilous underworld lord in my world. He traffics people and drugs and is very dangerous." Leonard explained.

"I manage to convince Larry that I could get it back so he wouldn't kill me. I lied, telling Larry that the Mack 2 was back in this world."

"Is it somewhere here then," Leonard asked.

"No, it was just a ploy to bring me here. I knew you were here and would pick up my signal and capture me." Sheldon replied.

"So, it is you who send us the signal we picked up. I thought it was too good to be true as you would not be so careless, now it makes sense." Leonard said.

"Leonard, I was hoping you or Howard would pick up the signal."

"Well, we thought it was another hoax but decided to follow the lead, just in case," Leonard said.

"Thank god you did, or I'll probably be dead by now," Sheldon said.

"About the Mac 2, are you sure it's safe," Leonard asked.

"Yes, I tested it a few times without Larry's knowledge, and there have been no issues or radiation leaks," Sheldon assured him.

"How were you able to exploit the time machine to be stable," Leonard asked.

"The mysterious Dark Matter. I was able to use it to open a tunnel long enough to go in one end and out the other.

"You went back in time in a wormhole," Leonard asked.

"Yes, and to the future. I first used it to rescue Raj from your clutches." Sheldon grinned.

"Wipe that grin off your face before I slap it off. Penny interjected.

Sheldon shuddered at Penny's angry expression.

"So that was you. I knew Raj didn't just disappear into thin air. Brennan added.

"Did you use it to help Raj meet his late wife in the past?" Leonard enquired.

"No, for some reason he changed his mind," Sheldon said as he regains his composure.

Leonard was glad that he got through to Raj who took his advice, deciding not to tamper with the timeline.

"I decided to destroy the Mack 1 as it wasn't powered by dark matter and prone to collapse."

"Where is the Mack 2 now?" Penny asked.

"All will be revealed as soon as you get me out of here Leonard. I got all the info you need on Larry and will give you the Mack 2 in exchange for my freedom." Sheldon tried to bargain.

"Sheldon, I don't think I can do that. There are a lot of people that want a piece of you."

"Exactly, that's why I need you to help get me out of here." Sheldon suddenly became remorseful. "Sorry, I caused so much trouble I had no idea what Larry's plan was until it was too late. I'm willing to make amends to fix all that we have damaged. When I realized what their real intentions were, it was too late; I couldn't go along with it."

"How did you end up in the farmhouse?" Penny asked.

"We were on our way to pick up the Mack 2; I told Larry that it was in storage outside of town. I was hoping you guys will intercept us before we left town. Sheldon said.

"We were delayed by the storm, all we could do was track you," Leonard said.

"I was afraid my signal wasn't picked up and convinced I was going to be killed. Lucky for me the weather was bad, and we needed to shelter from the thunderstorm, we couldn't find a motel, and the storm was getting worse, so Hector decided to break into a barn and ride out the storm. How long are you going to hold me here?" Sheldon asked.

"We are working on your extradition, that's all I can give you right now, but if you cooperate, Penny is willing to do a deal," Leonard said.

"So this portal, where is it opening and where is the location?" Penny asked

"I do not have that information. Sheldon replied.

"Do you know the coordinates?" Leonard asked.

Leonard gave Sheldon a device that was taken from Sheldon when he was captured and after a few minutes of typing into the handheld device, gave it back to Leonard who looked at the coordinates and nodded to Penny

"Brennan you know what to do," Penny said. Brennan nodded and took the device and left the room.

* * *

"Get men to the coordinates, arrest anyone that comes through the portal and shoot to kill if they try to escape," Brennan barked orders.

A dozen men jumped into jeeps with backup from the National Guard headed in the direction of the portal coordinates; they surrounded it as some men emerged, a gunfight ensued. There were casualties on both sides, but they manage to keep the portal under control, they also detained some of Larry's men, but Larry was one of the few who escaped into the portal leaving the Mack 1 behind. Now they were having problems closing the entrance; suddenly there was a loud bang which was heard for miles as a rod of light flashed upwards from the Mack 1, forming a mushroom cloud in the sky.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Penny jumped.

"It has started," Sheldon said looking down at his feet.

"What has started?" Leonard asked.

"They have used the Mack 1 to open a portal to travel in time; I asked them not to use the Mack 1 as it has not been properly tested for time travel. It looks like they have triggered an opening, creating a wormhole that cannot be stopped from expanding. it needs to be contained." Sheldon informed them.

"What a wormhole.?" Penny asked.

"A wormhole is a phenomenon that can be visualized as a tunnel with two ends, each opening into different points in space-time. If it is not stable, It could collapse and crush whatever is inside them at any time. It will only work for time travel if the mouth can be open long enough to allow something to travel through it." Leonard said.

"You lost me at the first sentence," Penny said, zoning out.

"We need to get to the location and stop it from expanding before it too late. Now that Hector is dead, Larry will want to make his escape," Sheldon said.

Knowing that the power to manipulate time was in the hands of an evil gangster like Larry terrified Leonard to no ends. Leonard quietly asked, "How long have we got?"

"I'm not sure; my last computer simulation indicated that the Mack 1 was only 50% safe to use for time travel and could destroy the continent of North America if there is a breach and not contained in time." Sheldon sadly said.

"What could cause this breach? Penny asked.

Sheldon thought about the question and answered honestly. "Too little plutonium or too much will cause the wormhole to disintegrate or expand on an extraordinary rate. It has to be the right amount. I asked for extra time to carry out more tests on the Mack 1 but was overruled."

"Is this the reason why you want it destroyed," Penny asked.

"Yes, It is not safe, Larry wants power and will stop at nothing to get it, even if it means destroying universes. He just kept pressuring me, when is it going to be ready, when is it going to be ready. He has a hidden agenda" Sheldon groaned.

"So what are you saying, Sheldon?" Penny was beginning to panic.

"If you don't stop it, the wormhole could spread all over the world. Believe me; I'm telling the truth, I wasn't working alone, they were other rogue scientists who have now taken over my work and do not understand the maths. Only God knows what changes they may have made."

Leonard and Penny rushed outside after another loud bang. They looked up to see a massive hole in the sky with lots of flashes of lighting above the entrance.

Leonard made a quick calculation in his head. "Oh my God, I estimate that at this rate the whole of North America will be wiped out in 2 days," Leonard said.

"What can we do to stop it from spreading or shutting it down?" Penny asked, panic in her voice as she held on tightly to Leonard.

"I don't know Penny, I don't know," Leonard said sadly, pulling her as close as possible to him in a protective hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days had gone by with no solution or workable plan to combat the threat. Scientists from all over the world were working night and day on a solution. They were talks of firing a missile into the hole, but according to Sheldon that would fuel and speed up the expansion. They were running out of ideas and hope. Public panic on the streets was gaining momentum, and the national guard was on standby to keep control and evacuate at short notice. A state of emergency was declared and curfew imposed. Leonard and Penny sat with Sheldon in his holding cell thinking of ways to stop the wormhole from expanding and killing millions, but Sheldon and Leonard's ideas had flaws when they did the equations on the whiteboards provided for them, the math didn't add up, and they were back to square one. Time was ticking, and they didn't have enough of that. Penny walked around agitated, this was making Leonard nervous and couldn't concentrate on the task ahead.

"Penny why don't you sit down, you've been walking around for half an hour, it's off-putting."

"Leonard the world I know might be coming to an end, and you are asking me to relax. What the hell."

"Sorry didn't mean it like that. It just you are making me nervous."

"Oh Leonard, I'm sorry if me walking around is tedious. It all his fault." Penny pointed at Sheldon.

"I didn't activate the Mack 1. How is it my fault? If you had listened to me and got there on time none of this would have happened." Sheldon defended.

Penny went for him, but Leonard grabbed her before she could cause some damage to Sheldon.

"Let me at him." She screamed. "By the time I finish with him, he will end up in a cold chamber in a morgue." Leonard suddenly had an idea.

"A cold chamber," Leonard said.

"What," Penny looked at Leonard confused.

"That's it, a cold chamber," Leonard said again.

"Leonard, I don't know what you are talking about, but spit it out," Penny said.

"Sheldon how much changes did you make to the mack 1," Leonard asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sheldon was puzzled.

"Just answer the question," Leonard said.

"I removed some components and added a Particle Accelerator, Storage Ring, and Ion Traps," Sheldon answered.

"You didn't remove the Peltier cooler thermoelectric generator.?"

"Leonard, what is that and I didn't know one was fitted.?" Sheldon asked.

"It operates as a cooler; it could either heat or cool when applied across a device." Leonard had installed it as a safety mechanism,

"We could use it to cool the Mack 1 to freezing temperatures. In theory, it should cut off the power making the wormhole collapse."

"Wouldn't that kill millions?" Penny asked.

"With my calculations if accurate," Leonard began to write some numbers on his whiteboard. "It should collapse on itself and implode; it hasn't grown large enough to cause a lot of damage. As the temperature hits freezing point, the Mack 1 will drag the wormhole toward the source, in this case. The Mack 1, eventually vanishing into the wormhole and destroying the Mack 1."

After talks with military chiefs, the President and an emergency UN meeting, a voted for Leonard's idea was approved. The go-ahead was given as there were no other plans on how to stop the wormhole. The area within the Mack 1 was evacuated and the surroundings for over 2 miles, this was to make sure there were no casualties. Leonard was able to initiate the sequence by sending the codes to the Mack 1 remotely and activating the Peltier cooler thermoelectric generator starting the cooling process. As the world held their breaths and hoped for the best, Leonard was able to stop the expansion, and as a result, the mack 1 was able to cool down to over −58 °F, which in turn froze and shut down the device, collapsing the wormhole, stopping the expansion and clearing the hole in the sky. A relief all round as the threat was now contained and the Mack 1 safely destroyed within the wormhole which now shrank into nothing. Leonard was hailed as a hero but insisted he was only doing his job.

* * *

That evening Penny and Leonard celebrated by having dinner together. They sat at the table in Penny's living room. They were enjoying a steak dinner with mixed grilled vegetables, and a bottle of wine, with some easy listening music playing in the background.

"To the most wonderful and beautiful woman, I ever met!" Leonard lifted his glass and waited for Penny to bring up her glass. They toasted, smiling at each other. With those words, a soft smile, and a twinkle in her eyes, Penny thanked him. They continued with their dinner. Later, they cleaned up the table and carried plates to the tiny kitchen, smiling at each other every time they passed each other. And then, suddenly, in the kitchen they embraced and kissed. He took her by the hand, led her to the living room. They sat down on the sofa, and they talked, kissed and laughed for hours painting their common future.

There was also something about the joyfulness of her laugh that made Leonard tingle all over every time he heard it. They spend the night in Penny's room with not much sleep, but satisfied.

Morning came, Penny woke up to Leonards protective arm around her. She smiled at this and snuggled more into him wishing she could wake up right next to him every day. He put his glasses on and turned to face her.

One of the things that Penny first noticed with Leonard when they first met was his geeky glasses; she thought they were so cute on him. He kissed her neck which made her tingle all over. Leonard noticed, confused and asked if they were okay and would never hurt her. Penny smiled and hugged him to let him know his confusion was okay and even accepted. It was meant to be and last night proved it to her. Leonard smiled back.

Those words that he would never hurt her and she was beautiful had etched into her memory, Words that were not fake and would take a long time to wear away. They looked into each other's eyes as their lips met. They made love with the rising of the sun.

* * *

Leonard stuck to his word and returned to his world to inform Amy that Sheldon had been captured and wanted to see her. He also had to arrange Sheldon's extradition. Penny accompanies him again on the trip. Amy was happy he was alive but sad that he could go to jail for a long time. She asked Leonard and Penny for more time to decide if she wanted to go back with them and see Sheldon who had broken her heart. For Amy who was hurt, it was a hard decision to make.

At Leonards apartment, Penny was looking for a pen in Leonard office drawer when she found a letter that was dated the day they returned to her world from their first trip; she was about to put it back when she spotted her name on the letter. After reading it, she couldn't believe Leonard kept this info from her. Penny's family in Leonard world had been found and lived in England.

Why did he keep this from me? She thought.

Her phone rang, and it was Amy. She wanted to meet but without Leonard. Penny agreed as she was mad at Leonard for keeping this information from her.

They met at a small cafe and just ordered some coffee.

"So how are you and have you made a decision yet," Penny asked.

"I'm in two minds I want to and don't. When I first met Sheldon, our lives were complete, not so sure now. What do you think I should do?" Amy realized that Penny was just staring into space.

"Penny, Penny are you okay."

Penny was brought out of her thoughts. "Sorry Amy, what did you say."

"Are you okay," Amy asked again.

"Yeah sure fine. Why do you ask?" Penny looked away.

"You seem lost in space, is everything okay.?"

"Sorry, Amy, I'm fine. What did you say again?"

"Do you think Sheldon still loves me?"

"Of course, he does. He is the reason we are here. He asked for you and wouldn't talk until he sees you." Penny informed Amy.

"Really, he wants to see me."

"Amy, I think you should come with us, hear what he has to say. The way he talks about you is one of the reasons he gave himself up. He loves you." Penny tried to convince Amy.

"Did he say that," Amy asked.

"Not in those exact words but his body language keeps giving it away when your name comes up."

This made Amy smile. "Okay."

"Okay, what," Penny asked.

"I will come back with you and Leonard."

"It makes sense. You wouldn't regret it." Penny was pleased.

"Penny, I miss him terribly he always brings out the best in me and channels my ups and downs by doing creative things together. I tried to move on by focusing on my hobbies like playing the harp and writing. I feel so embarrassed that I miss him so much." Amy began to get emotional.

Penny rubbed her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Missing a guy is an entirely natural thing, and there is no reason why you should be embarrassed about it. You should channel your emotion by giving it a fun twist, like go dancing or exercising or something that brings out the best in you. It also helps if you go on about your usual routine and not overthink things." Penny said.

"I've already cried my eyes out to the point my head hurts. I haven't seen him for maybe two months; I am so scared of the space that has been between us. I know that he was trying to do things to better our future, but it hurts he left without a word. My family doesn't care how I feel, and it has been hard, and I'm confident that I will cry a lot when I see him after all these months. I want to be angry at him, but I can't." Amy cried.

"It will be okay, just follow your heart; if it meant to be, then it's meant to be. I mean look at Leonard and me, He makes me happy, and faith keeps bringing us together. Leonard has always been there for me when I'm feeling down or need someone to talk to. Colleagues say we're not good for each other because we are from different worlds, but who cares about what other people think. As long as I have Leonard, I'm happy I'm still upset that he kept details from me, but deep down I know he had his reasons. I know things will get better." Penny said.

"What did he keep from you.? Penny, it's none of my business, but I know something is bothering you other than Leonard. It's good to talk, or if you want, I can wire your brain and see what is going on in your head." Amy countered.

"What the hell Amy," Penny groaned.

"I'm neurobiologist it will be fine, a couple of electric shocks to your brain should do it." Amy seriously said.

"You know what, I'm good, I think I'll pass." Penny was shocked at Amy's audacity.

"Ok, will you like to talk about what's bothering you then?"

Penny could see Amy wasn't going to give up and maybe talking to Amy would help. "I don't know," Penny told Amy about her family and how they died in her world but were alive here, and she has this urge to trace this family in this world. She also told her about the letter, and Leonard kept it from her.

"Penny, we should go to London." Amy blurted out.

"What."

"Find your family, that's what you want."

"But what about Leonard."

"We do not tell him, he will just try and put you off going."

"I don't know Amy."

"Come on this has been bugging you for a long time and you will regret it if you don't follow your heart," Amy warned.

Penny knew Amy was right and might help with closure. "I remember when my family died, I felt winded by the thought that I would never see them again, not just that I wouldn't see them again, but forever and ever. That was really hard. You know what let's do it." Penny agreed.

"Really," Amy said excitedly.

"Yes really," Penny said. "Friends have said to me that even though they exist in this world, they are still my family:"

"Oh, but they are, just a different version," Amy said.

"You really think so. I want to be my mom's daughter again and my brother's sister. I want to be my daddy's and mommy's daughter again." Penny began to sob.

Amy didn't know what to do; she wasn't used to comforting people, so she talked.

"Your identity has changed forever. Penny, it can be so shocking when someone dies, and you feel like it ought to be very noisy, it actually isn't, it's hushed because that person's gone, so you don't hear their voices anymore., but in your case, you have a second chance. Explore it." Amy advised.

"I guess you are right. I look at life differently now. I can say I used to have my brother, and I know what it feels like to be a sister, and I know what it feels like to have a father and to be my father's daughter - but I am no longer those things, and it's tough." Penny continued to sob. All the hurt and pain that Penny had been building inside suddenly came rushing out, and she couldn't help it.

"I hide my sorrows when I think of my loss; I cry myself to sleep most nights because the pain in my heart is still the same. I miss them so much." sharing her pain with Amy made Penny feel lighter inside. The reassuring words put her at ease; the burden lifted off her shoulder. Penny felt she was ready to take on the next chapter of her life.

* * *

Leonard woke the next day and couldn't find Penny; he thought maybe she had gone for a walk or jog. Leonard didn't think much about it and left for work to arrange Sheldon's extradition. He began to get worried. Penny wasn't home when he got back from work. Leonard knew something was wrong; he found her suitcase was missing. Leonard wondered where she had gone, he tried calling her, but there was no answer. As he tried to think where Penny could have gone, he spotted a note on his work desk. Leonard read the note.

 **Leonard, I found a letter in your desk drawer about my families whereabouts in your world. It broke my heart that you could be so cruel and keep this information from me. I know you had your reasons and probably trying to protect me, but isn't that my decision to make. Since we met, you have been my strength and best friend. You have always been there when I needed you, whether I needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk about everyday life. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, well I was for a bit, how can I be when you mean so much to me. Our relationship will go on, you hurt me by not telling me but thank you for the effort you made, and because of you, I'm on my way to England. Please don't be mad at me. It's just something I need to do to be at peace with myself. I write this note with tears in my eyes, I don't want to leave you for any length of time, but this is something I need to do. Goodbye Leonard. See you soon. oxox.**

Leonard felt bad now for not telling Penny. She was right; it wasn't his decision. He just hopes she would find it in her heart to forgive him for his reasoning. He thought he was protecting her and didn't want to see Penny hurt if things didn't work out and they rejected her. Penny had suffered enough. There was a knock on the door. Leonard opened the door and didn't recognize the older couple and two adults standing before him.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny and Amy arrived in London. It was the middle of February, cold, wet and damp. The chill caught them by surprise. They were not dressed for the weather; they hailed and jumped into a black cab which took them to their hotel. After unpacking and catching a few hours sleep, due to jet lag, they met at the hotel bar to plan the next move.

"How was your room?" Amy asked.

"It's excellent, huge and a great view of the city of London." Penny beamed.

"Good for you, mine is just a small room with a single bed. You are so lucky, Penny," Amy said with a touch of sarcasm.

"I'm, and it has a Jacuzzi tub and a king size bed." Penny squealed.

Amy just rolled her eyes in envy. When they arrived at the hotel, it had been overbooked, and Penny's room given away, there were no rooms available until the next day, so as a kind will gesture, Penny was upgraded to the only room left, the honeymoon suite at no extra cost.

"It's only for one night, shame Leonard is not here, we could have had a great time in the jacuzzi rubbing bath oil all over each other's bodies." Penny said with a smirking grin.

"Too much information, So have you got the address.?" Amy changed the subject.

"Yes, no, I mean I have it, but I don't know," Penny sighed.

"Have you got it or not?" Amy asked.

"It's back in my room." Penny sighed again.

"It's no good there Penny. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Amy, I don't know, what if they reject me." Penny now wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it, she zoned out as Amy began to speak. Penny was excited about taking this journey and interacting with this parallel family. Penny had positive thoughts all the way to London, excited about meeting them, but now she was here, she wasn't so sure. As panic set in, Penny felt sick but controlled her emotions. She heard Amy say.

"It will be fine; they don't know about you, all they know is their Penny is dead. If you don't do this, you might regret it for the rest of your life." Amy reminded her.

"I'm not sure about this Amy," Penny said as she played with her fingers.

"At least go to the address, we could park opposite the house, When they come out, then make your mind up if you want to meet them or not," Amy tried to use another angle to get through to Penny.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Amy, I mean, I'm still mad at Leonard for keeping this from me, but now it makes sense that he was trying to protect me," Penny grumbled.

"Do you also think Leonard might be trying to shelter this family from the reaction they would have, to knowing about you?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I guess, but no harm was going to come out of him telling me. Why did he keep it from me, did Leonard think it was best for me not to know. I'm so confused right now." Penny said.

"I am sure he meant well, but he had no right keeping what he knew from you. If you feel it wouldn't hurt anyone, then meet them and be honest with them. Otherwise, you will always live with the burden on your mind." Amy paused to look at Penny; her lips were trembling, and her hands were shaking, exposing Penny's fears. "Remember Penny; It can also affect yours, their present and future, whatever decision you conclude. Sometimes we tend to hide things because of the fear factor," Amy advised.

Penny broke down. "My present and future are with Leonard I think. But does he feel the same, I may seem carefree and put on a smile, but it's all false, it is just my way of coping." Penny began to cry.

Amy put her arms around Penny trying to assure her that everything will be okay and to follow her heart. She told Penny she was here for her and not to be upset with Leonard as he was just looking out for her and didn't want to see her hurt.

Speaking to Amy made Penny understand her emotions and feelings. Penny held a photograph of her with her family tightly to her chest. She looked at the photo as memories came flooding back, she remembered the good times, the happy holidays, birthdays and being there for each other. It was all too much, "Actually I'm not ready for this." Penny stormed off.

* * *

"Can I help you," Leonard said. He looked at the 6-foot frame of a man standing before him. He was probably in his mid, late forties. The pretty lady next to him was shorter and perhaps in her early forties.

"Hi my name is Wyatt, and this is my wife, Susan. My son Randall and daughter Sophia."

"Wait a minute are you Penny's parents, I mean the Penny that passed." Leonard stammered

"Yes we are, we are here because we have information that she might be alive," Susan said.

Leonard could see where Penny got her beauty. "I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." Leonard lied.

"Penny was spotted with you a few months ago at an Italian restaurant a few blocks away. Here is a picture that was taken of you two dining there." Wyatt handed Leonard the photo.

Leonard looked at the photo; he remembered the evening, it was when he and Penny came to his world for the first time. Jack, who was their waiter, took a picture of them because he thought they were so cute together. "How did you get this and how did you find me?"

"The restaurant delivers to your apartment. One of Penny's friends worked at the restaurant, she gave us your address. On the evening you visited she was on the day shift so missed your visit. The next day she saw the picture on the restaurant wall and nearly had a heart attack. The owner insisted the photo was taken the day before and also the date was printed on the back. A guy called, I think Jack who worked there confirmed he took a picture of the cute couple." Wyatt said.

Leonard thought it was rude to keep them standing outside, so he invited them in. "Please sit down."

"We came to pick up Penny's stuff to take home and was told about you, Penny's friend visited your apartment several times, but it seems you left town," Wyatt said.

"Is she here Randall asked. Leonard looked at Penny's brother. He looked a little younger than Penny with long blond hair and a little taller. "No, She is away on urgent personal business," Leonard replied.

"So she is alive, where is Penny now, and are you guys dating.?" Sophia asked.

Leonard blushed and ignored the dating question. Penny's older sister was pretty; he had heard a lot about her. Leonard didn't know what to do or say. How was he going to tell them that the Penny they are looking for is not their Penny, and she is from another world? They probably wouldn't believe him. "It's complicated." Leonard finally said.

Leonard came back from the kitchen, tray in hand containing fresh coffee and orange juice for his guests. He put the tray on the coffee table and gathered up the letters and documents and put them in his desk drawer. The family helped themselves to the beverage and sat patiently.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong end of the stick. Penny, I mean this Penny is not the same Penny you know." Leonard said

"I don't understand," Wyatt said. The others were nodding in agreement.

Leonard didn't know how to break the news to them. He also didn't want to lie to them. "This Penny is not from this world. She is from a different world, to be exact a parallel universe, an exact copy of this universe but with different realities and outcomes," Leonard explained that the cosmos contains an infinite number of parallel universes which, contain an infinite number of realities. Leonard hoped he was making sense.

"So what you are saying is that Penny is from a different universe and survived in that timeline," Randall asked.

"Yes, I traveled to her universe on a top-secret mission and met Penny, her family were killed in an asteroid attack, but she survived," Leonard looked away.

"This is fascinating if true. Is our, I mean this Penny, is she okay." Sophia asked.

"She is fine but has been going through a lot lately," Leonard said sadly.

"I have heard of parallel universes, but I thought it was just science fiction and there are no facts to it. It is hard to believe that there are copies of us and different realities that exist in multiverses." Randall said.

"They do exist; I built the first device that could transport humans from one universe to another. These realms sit side by side in higher dimensions that our senses are incapable of perceiving directly. Each alternate universe carries its own different version of reality." Leonard added.

"So basically there are there, but we can't see them. That's why there is one where Penny died and another she survived." Wyatt said.

Leonard nodded. "Our universe is just one of an endless string of realities. The possibilities are endless."

They sat there in shock they couldn't believe what Leonard was telling them he tried to convinced them that it was the truth but they just thought he was hiding Penny from them and somehow faked Penny's death. There was silence as they took the info in. Leonard looked at each of them and their expressions. He could see the disappointment, ambiguous grief, the feelings of despair, sadness, anger, and guilt, creating an atmosphere of confusion and astonishment. Leonard could tell that they probably thought his story was extraordinary and maybe a figment of his imagination. Leonard could see that they loved their Penny and she still is the person they remembered; he could feel the suffering and the pain from their loss that he may or may not fully understand. Leonard tried to be kind and courteous and answer their questions as truthful and best as possible. Leonard knew he was breaking protocols by giving out official information, but they deserve to know the truth for Penny's sake.

"So where is Penny now?" Susan asked as she swipes a tear.

Leonard went to the desk drawer and retrieved the note Penny left him. "She went to London to find you guys." Leonard handed the note to Susan.

* * *

Penny sat on the large king size bed in her hotel room, she looked at the family photo again, and at the mini bar, she helped herself to two little bottles of Courvoisier brandy which she drank in record time. Penny felt sadness as well as anger and a range of other emotions. She loved her family and did not want to forget the old memories; she felt guilty as her feelings were becoming complicated. The family in this world must also be grieving, was she doing the right thing, was she betraying her old memories for new ones, if she met them, will the old memories eventually fade. Penny did not know the answers to these questions. Penny knew her family was physically with her, but psychologically they were gone. Penny wanted the pain to go away, she wanted her life back and her family. So what do I do about it? She asked herself. Why do I continue to put myself through this pain? Penny felt lonely and isolated in this big city. She wished Leonard was here to hold her and everything will be alright. Penny missed him terribly, he always knew how to comfort and ease her pain. Penny knew all she had to do was call him. Penny curled in her large bed alone, and for the first time since meeting Leonard, Penny couldn't reach out and touch him. The emptiness she felt of losing her loved ones was probably what was pushing her towards Leonard and seeking out a new family. This isn't fair. She didn't want to be a burden on the family of this world. Penny had made up her mind. She decided to leave things as they were. They didn't need the shock or the confusion of a Penny been alive, let them get on with their lives knowing their sibling is gone forever. Penny decided to go back to her world and get on with her life too, with or without Leonard. She cared about him but knew he would have to give up everything to be with her. Tomorrow she was going to tell Amy her decision, they were meant to stay for a week in London, but Penny knew the longer she stayed, the more the motivation to reconnect would be for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Penny and Amy arrived back in Pasadena in Leonard's world. Amy had tried unsuccessfully to persuade Penny to go through with meeting her family. In the end, she gave up disappointed and came back with Penny. Amy was excited about the possible reunion and was looking forward to studying the behaviors, interactions and the way it will play out. To her, it was an experimental study of how human emotions might be different from other humans realities from different universes. Amy accepted defeat that she couldn't make Penny accomplish her mission. She tried but wanted the best for her new friend. They were going back, and she was excited about seeing Sheldon. She hopes the sparkle was still there and somehow Sheldon can get away with his crime and they could be together again. Amy said her goodbyes to Penny and would see her soon to go back with her and Leonard to see Sheldon. She wished Penny would be okay and makeup with Leonard. She hoped Leonard wouldn't be too mad at Penny for leaving and not talking to him about it.

* * *

Penny was exhausted from her travels; The stress was taking its toll on her. She had not regularly been eating and felt weak. She couldn't wait to see Leonard even though she was still a little mad at him for keeping secrets from her and the fear of where their relationship was going.

She got back to Leonard apartment block but couldn't bring herself to go in. She walks around the neighborhood a few times hoping it will help. Penny stopped at a coffee shop and sat in the corner away from other customers she needed to think and was frustrated it was busy; the distraction was not helping. Did she make the right decision in not going through with it, will there be regret as Amy put it. Her mind was all over the place. Once again she felt alone and not in control. She started hyperventilating. She panicked and held her breath for about ten seconds, then breathing through her mouth to try and ease the attack. After about five minutes she felt better and decided it was time to go back to Leonards. Penny walked through the door to see Leonard washing up in the kitchen, she could only see the right side of his face, but he looked sad, she hoped she wasn't the cause of his sadness.

He didn't see her a first because of the sound coming from the tv. He heard the door shut and turn round to see Penny standing there, lip trembling like she wanted to cry. They looked at each other for what felt like ages, trying to read each other's minds and not knowing what to do. "Penny you are back." he finally said and rushed towards her and grabbed her into a hug. She wasn't expecting it, but she needed it badly. She melted into him and held him close, as she began to sob. Trying so hard to hold back the tears that she had been holding back for so long but failing. They just held each other not wanting to let go; no words were need between these two, just the thought of been together again.

"I'm sorry Leonard," she whispered.

"No Penny, it not your fault, it's me that should be sorry. I missed you so much." Penny heard him say. She couldn't see his face but could tell he was crying too.

"I shouldn't have left you and went to England."

Leonard pulled back to look at Penny; he swipes the tear from her glowing eyes, he kissed her forehead and said, "There is nothing to be sorry about, I could never be mad at you." He smiled at her.

She felt at peace with herself; she was with the man she had fallen for deeply. Leonard was all she wanted. She will treasure the memories of her loved ones and never forget them; they were gone, there wasn't much she could do about their passing. Replacing them was not the way, and she needed closure. She needs to move on. She knew she and Leonard had to talk if they were going to have a future together. She wanted to be with him, she loved him, and she was sure he loved her too.

Leonard was happy Penny was back, he missed her and realized that he should have been there for her more. He now realized that she needed help and was crying out for help. Why didn't he see it, she was broken, and Penny must have felt so alone, coping with her loss on her own, grieving for her family and the pain of it. He now realized all this time. She was putting on a brave face pretending she was strong and coping, but deep down she was finding it hard. He promises himself that from now on he was going to be there for her and help Penny as much as he can to get her through the pain she was feeling. He was proud of Penny for risking all for what she believed in. He knew now he had to tell her about her family in this world. No more secrets he promised. She deserved to know. "Penny, there is something I need to tell you."

"Leonard, can we talk later. I'm so tired and jet-lagged. I just want to sleep. Will you hold me while I sleep." she asked.

"Of course I will, we can talk tomorrow." He led her to the bedroom. He climbed into his bed and gestured for Penny to join him. That night she held onto him not wanting to let go. She was content and happy; she felt this was going to be a new start for her.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette's relationship was going from strength to strength. They couldn't keep their hand of each other. They also had to keep things in check while Leonard and Penny were away. The base was on high alert as they anticipate an attempt recuse of Sheldon. It didn't materialize, but they were taking no chances.

"So any news from Leonard," asked Howard.

"Nothing so far but they are due back soon. I hope Leonard and Penny can persuade Amy to come with them." Bernadette replied.

"Hopefully, Sheldon confesses, we all go home. I hate it here." Howard grumbled.

"It's not that bad," Bernadette assured him.

"Oh yeah... The heat, pollution due to global warming and thin air, yeah it lovely," Howard said, the last part sarcastically.

"Do you think he will talk?"

"Sheldon? I don't know Bernadette, but I hope so. I want out of here."

Bernadette changed the subject because bringing up Sheldon just rub Howard up the wrong way. "What about Leonard and Penny."

"What about them.?" Howard looked at Bernadette puzzled.

"You know, do you think Leonard and Penny will get together."

"That's too late, they already have." Howard grinned.

"What! how do you know." It was Bernadette turn to look puzzled.

"I can tell and anyway Leonard really like Penny."

Bernadette pause and grabbed Howard to prevent him from walking away. "So you think he's fallen for Penny."

"I don't think. I know Leonard has fallen for Penny. They are kinda like on and off at the moment." He grinned again.

"Do you think they have slept together. Maybe the night we went to that pub, she did insist he stay at hers." Bernadette said.

"Could be that night, or even when they went back to our world, hell, they could even be a couple by the time they get back. You never know." Howard said.

"I hope so, Leonard and Penny are so cute together; I can tell Penny likes him."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, the way she always touches him or rests her arm on his shoulder. She is always so close to him too when they are around each other."

"So what about us." Howard shyly asked.

"What do you mean?" Bernadette replied confused.

"Are we close too?"

Bernadette thought about the question and answered honestly."We are, I mean, I like that you are so laid back, interesting and caring."

Howard blushed and muttered. "Err Thank you, you are also smart, beautiful and very kind."

Bernadette grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her kissing him; he kissed her back "I like that you always ask me what I want to do, rather than pretend that you know it all." Bernadette said lovingly.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Will you marry me?" Howard blurted out without thinking.

* * *

Leonard woke the next day to the rain sizzling in the streets below and steaming the windows. He slowly climbed out of bed not to disturb Penny. Leonard went to the bathroom, and after relieving his bladder, he made himself a cup of coffee and began to make breakfast. He thought of last night and smiled. Penny just held him so tightly and just wouldn't let go. He was okay with it. He knew he had fallen for her and will cherish that moment forever. Leonard looked up to see Penny standing in the doorway of the bedroom wearing his blue robe. He exhaled deeply and said, "I'm so glad you are back."

"I have only been gone for a few days; it's not like weeks." She walked toward him, tapping his arm and giggled.

Leonard was glad she was getting back to her old self, he leaned in confidently and held out his hand, she took it and let him lead her to the kitchen area, Leonard kissed her and Penny responded gracefully.

"I want you to know, no matter what I will always be here for you and offer an open ear," Leonard said.

Penny was touched by his openness and honesty but didn't know what to say, she looked toward the window, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "It seems to do nothing but rain most days." she pointed at the rain-streaked window.

Leonard didn't say anything in response, just stared into her eyes, "Penny, there is something I need to tell you."

Penny thought he wanted to talk about their feelings and the next step in their relationship. "Leonard, there is so much I need to tell you too…"

"I met your parents from this world."

Penny went silent, did she hear Leonard right, or was he joking. Her voice cracked. "Uh-uh, wait a minute, did you just say you met my parents from this world?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Do endings bring about feelings of sadness and sometimes despair, or are endings an opportunity for reflection and remembering? Do you look forward to beginnings with joy and anticipation, or are beginnings frightening and even perhaps threatening? Anna Masi**

* * *

 **4 AM**

She sat on the bathroom toilet seat, her eyes getting used to the darkness. After hours of lovemaking, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She kept tossing and turning, as frustration kicked in, Penny went to use the bathroom. Their lovemaking earlier had been intense, and they couldn't get enough of each other. But what was worrying her and the cause of her sleepless night was, they were here and the planned meeting tomorrow. Penny wasn't sure if she was ready. She felt like she was somehow betraying her family. The family of this world will be arriving at Leonard's apartment tomorrow. Leonard had called to let them know Penny was back and would like to meet them. Leonard assured Penny they were excited about meeting her. Penny couldn't help but be nervous; she began to feel guilty as she thought of her own family. Was Penny letting them down? Was she trying to replace them? It felt like she was. Is this what she really wanted? Why was guilt always kicking in, was she making the right decision? Penny couldn't shake those thoughts away. Guilt is a very powerful emotion, and she will never forget that fateful day that the world swallowed her when she found out about the tragedy. Penny loved her family and knew she had to set them free before she can move on. Penny needed to be strong she hated feeling down and carrying so much baggage, It was time to move on and to get on with her life, that's what her parents would have wanted for her. Penny wanted to meet this family to satisfy her curiosity, that was it and nothing else. She subconsciously blamed her parents for leaving her, maybe if they were alive, things would have been different, and that's was part of the reason why she was forgetting herself and finding it hard to cope. Penny needed to remember who she was, not trying to feel like a missing person among the people who cared for her. She had to accept that she was part of the problem and her life choices need to change. Holding on to those painful memories of her family was not helping, there was a possibility she can also be a part of the cure if she let herself go and open up to those who care about her. She thought If you love them set them free. Sitting in darkness because she was lost was just an excuse to clinch onto her past. Penny knew changes had to happen and brushed herself up and turned on the light of the windowless bathroom, determined to begin a new bright chapter in her life.

 **3 AM**

Leonard and Penny laid in bed. She wrapped herself around him. She loves their connection; she listens to his heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest. The way he held her, it made her feel safe and loved. **  
**

"Leonard, are you awake?" Penny wanted to talk as she couldn't sleep.

"I'm now," he answered.

She asked the question that has been bugging her. "What are we going to do about us." She asked.

Leonard thought about her question; he had been thinking the same thing. He wanted to be with Penny but coming from different worlds was a big obstacle. He looked into those beautiful green eyes and said. "Penny I want to be with you with all my being, I would give up everything for you." He didn't know where that came from, but it felt good and yes if he had to stay in Penny's world, so be it.

She raised her head so she could look into his eyes, those brown puppy eyes intoxicating as always. "Really, you will do that for me."

"Penny I don't want to lose you, and while you were in London, I did a lot of thinking, and the only conclusion that felt right was wanting you in my life." Leonard held her face in his hands.

"I did a lot of thinking too, and I feel the same. I would stay here with you if that's what you want." Penny meant it, Leonard was her world now and being without him will hurt as much as her loss. She wasn't willing to take that chance.

Leonard strokes her blond hair leaned in as their lips met. He spoke between kisses. "You make me happy, and your love is all I will ever want."

She paused from kissing him and looked at the man lying down. "I love you Leonard, and that will never change."

Leonard was shocked at her confession; it felt good. Leonard smiled as Penny kisses were becoming more passionate, she stole kisses all around his face, including soft bites on his neck.

* * *

Sheldon sat in his holding cell; it had been two weeks since Leonard or Penny had come to see him. He wondered if Leonard would keep his promise about pulling some strings so he could see Amy. He didn't like the new interrogators; they were mean, threatening and scary. After a really bad interrogation when he was threatened with physical violence, he nearly spills the whereabouts of the time machine but was saved by Howard and Bernadette who arrived just as the threats were about to be carried out and stopped the interrogation. Sheldon thought of how he got himself in this mess. He should have listened to Leonard all those years ago and destroyed the machine. The thought of spending the rest of his life in prison scared him. He didn't know how to get out of this mess but knew a deal with the authorities of one or both worlds might lessen his sentence. With his intelligence and knowledge of time travel, he should be instrumental to any organization. He held a trump card, and he was determined to use it to his advantage. He also hopes Leonard kept his promise and he will soon see Amy.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette gazed at each other for a long moment. Howard was the first to look away, but not before he caught Bernadette expression of genuine surprise in his proposal. Howard panicked, had he done the right thing in asking Bernadette to marry him so soon. The idea of the two of them breaking up tore him up inside, and he didn't want to think of that scenario. He had all kinds of ideas of their lives together, traveling all over the world, a house with maybe a little dog with a cute red bow tie collar.

Bernadette looked at the man in a turtleneck shirt kneeling in front of her. She thought of all the beautiful things she loved about him. He was open with his love. He didn't try to hide his feeling from her. Bernadette was excited by the idea of waking up and being by his side forever but were they indeed in love and ready for the next step in their relationship, was it too soon. She knew she loves him and no matter what, love always saves the day. Bernadette thought about their life together, they had only been dating a few months, but they have already been making big promises to each other. Like moving in together, going on holidays and committing to each other. She looks at the engagement ring dangling in front of her. It was huge. She thought of his qualities. He was mature. He had a job and a healthy stream of income. He makes responsible and clear-headed decisions, Howard was also compassionate and loyal. He was settled. They both grown in the past months working together hunting Sheldon, and made progress in their careers, with that, they had the resources to get married if they want to rather than it seems like a faraway fairy tale. Bernadette realized that she had not answered him yet. She was shocked at the question at first; it took her a full five minutes to respond to poor Howard who was still kneeling and waiting nervously for her answer.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

Penny looked up, mouth agape, What Leonard just told her bounced around her head, first in disbelief, then in shock, and finally, in anger. A blank expression on her face. Unable to speak or function from the shock she sat down on the sofa.

"Penny are you okay," Leonard asked.

Penny didn't answer at first, she wanted to scream at him. Why would he do that? She had planned to move on and forget about meeting the family of this world. She was ready to let go and build a life with Leonard. He had no right contacting them, did he contact them after finding her note. He can't have done as he knew she went to London to find them. Penny was confused now; it just didn't make sense. How did they end up here? She began to hyperventilate again.

Leonard sat next to her and rubbed her back. Penny was now front and center in his life. He didn't like seeing her like this. Leonard tried to comfort her, Leonard though maybe telling her was a bad idea. He could see how frightened she looked. Leonard soothed her, encouraging her with little talks and assuring that everything will be okay. Being away from Penny had been torture. Her shock and exhaustion were evident. Penny who radiated power and control over her team as a leader was now a shell of herself. It made him feel sad and hope he was not the sole cause of her pain.

When her shock wore off, Penny responded timidly. "Why did you do it?"

Leonard looked puzzled and responded. "What did I do.?"

"Contact them, why Leonard." There was a touch of anger in her voice.

"I didn't Penny, they found me," Leonard responded.

Penny looked at Leonard; she was now more confused. "What do you mean, are you telling me they just showed up?"

"Yes Penny, without any warning," Leonard calmly told Penny the whole story, not wanting to frighten her, he said, they were nice people and were shocked she was from another world and not their daughter. It took Leonard a while to convince them, but in the end, they accepted his story.

Penny sat there stunned; she couldn't believe what Leonard was telling her. She remembers the waiter Jack taking a photo of them in the restaurant. If Leonard was telling the truth, then she had no choice. She had to meet them. "Where are they now," Penny asked.

"They are staying at a hotel a few blocks from here. Do you want to meet them?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know, maybe, what are they like is," She asked curiously.

"They are nice people. The Penny in this world was loved very much. Even her siblings cared so much for her."

"They came too.?" She asked excitedly.

Leonard smiled, he was glad Penny was feeling better. "They were really nice and asked a lot of questions about you."

"I don't know how to make any sense of this but thank you. Can I meet them?" Penny asked.

"Penny, this family want to meet you, they are grieving too and just like you, it's a second chance to make things right. They would love to meet you, but we have to go back, we are already two days late, but I guess we could stay a couple more day," Leonard said.

"Really, we can, you don't mind."

"Of course not, anything for you Penny."

Penny was touched by his words, Leonard was willing to risk everything for her, it was his way of showing his commitment. Penny felt overwhelmed but skeptical. "What if they reject me and want nothing to do with me."

Leonard saw the fear in her eyes, the doubts and the sense of loss. He tried to reassure her. "They wouldn't. This family is your family, just in a different world. It doesn't matter that you are not from this world. Your family is this family now."

Penny knew he was right as parallel universes were complete copies and replications of the same worlds. The only difference was some decisions made were decisive in alternate universes. She moved closer to him, she kissed him, and he kissed her back.

Leonard's passion for Penny was growing strong every day. His decision to stay with Penny was the right one. The consequence of disobeying orders was the last thing on his mind. Penny needed him, and that's all that mattered. Leonard was going to help her build a relationship with the family of this world if that's what she wants. His priority was supporting Penny because losing Penny would be the biggest mistake of his entire life.

They spend the rest of the night talking about what it would be like when Penny meets them; Penny was happy for Leonard's support,

Leonard knew it was the right decision; he assured her he would be there for her all the way and willing to do what it takes to be with Penny.

Penny was thrilled that Leonard wanted to be with her and looking past her flaws. She opened up also how she felt about him and held nothing back. But there was still the issue of what they would do and briefly discussed their future together.

 **A New Day**

Penny woke up to the rain beating against the window the next morning; The memories of last night came flooding back. To her, it was going to be a beautiful day. Penny was used to the weather being not so great in this world, but on the other hand, it was going to be a good today. She smiled to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee fuming in the background, happiness glowing around her. Nothing was going to put her in a bad mood today, she thought. She recalled the events of last night. Everything that happened and how close she and Leonard were getting and his support for the meeting to come. Yesterday she had been numb with shock at the news that the family on this world wanted to meet her. Today Penny's mind was painfully active, with all sorts of scenarios going through her mind. Penny wanted to cure her needs. She knew she needs a little bit of happiness. Today is the day. Penny remembered her father used to say. Every ending, there is a new beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Sorry about the delay in publishing Chapter 18. I had written it a while ago but not happy with it so had to rewrite. Also, RL got in the way and found out I had an 18-year-old daughter who I have been getting to know after DNA test proved I was her father.**

* * *

Penny waited patiently and nervously she was looking forward to the meeting, but she also had this driving curiosity of a deep feeling of not fitting in. What would they be like, where they different from her birth parents or similar. Penny was excited and scared at the same time. Will she have that deep connection she had with her family, so many questions but not enough answers. She groaned. Penny knew she wasn't doing this for her own selfish reasons. She genuinely wanted to meet them, not because she felt guilty and owe them anything. She was doing it for her and only her. She needed to be at a place of calm where her mind can come to a place of clarity, freedom, and peace. The new possibilities in her life and free herself from this emotional bondage of her real family. There was a knock on the door Penny's heart skipped a beat; she waited nervously as Leonard answered the door. Penny couldn't see who was at the door as Leonard was blocking her view. She wondered what they look like, where they the spitting image of her own family. Okay, stay cool. Penny said to herself. It didn't take long to find out as Leonard moved out of the way to let them in. For a split moment, Penny thought her family had come back to life. The resemblance was astonishing. The woman caught her eye first, they stared at each other as Penny caught the first glimpse of her clone family. Susan looks like a lovely lady, unassuming, modest and mildly overweight just like her real mother, but she wasn't the woman who raised her, and that's not a connection she could force. Looking at the man her clone father, if Penny didn't know better, she would have thought she was dreaming. Penny looked at the face of the man whose DNA sculpted how she looked. She wanted to see what similarities they had and what his personality was like. He was the same height as her father, same smile? Is he funny or loud? He looked just like her father. Features and all. She thought. The woman was first to react as she rushed toward Penny and embraced her, she held Penny's face and kept repeating her name and how she looked so much like her Penny. They all fell into a hug as Leonard watched from the door, the emotion of it all was now getting to him, he tried hard not to cry but could not help shedding a few tears. After what felt like hours but was minutes, they all sat down, and Leonard tries to keep the conversation going.

"Can I get you guys something to drink."

"We are okay, thank you," Wyatt said and turned to face Penny. "It's so good to meet you finally. We have heard a lot about you. I cannot believe how extremely alike you look to our Penny. Same size and height, you even wear your hair the same way."

Penny smiled. "You look just like my father; I can't believe you guys are here." Penny looked at the siblings. Since knowing about this family, the emotion that followed were happiness, sadness, and hope; now she met them she felt comfortable just like she used to with her own family. At first, Penny couldn't hear a word they're saying, only the echoes of her mind, everybody's was talking at her. She felt anxiety, and as panic began to settle in, she breathed in and out a few times to relieve the fear, it worked. Penny wanted to allow for the possibility of some type of relationship if that is what would naturally come from meeting them. They asked so many questions, and Penny gladly answers as the best she could but Penny felt terrible because her mind was whirling a thousand miles an hour, she couldn't think of much questions to ask, her mind was blank. She felt she already knew them; she was proud of her new found family and grateful that they were open and shared what happened to their daughter so long ago with her and for their welcoming acceptance. For the first time in a long time. The world finally made sense again to Penny. There has been a lot of smiling, and a lot of crying. But above all. Penny never knew one could feel so connected with these people. As an empath, she always connected easily with people, but never the full connection and didn't even know it was possible. The emotion was getting to her. Penny cried as her brother explained that he and his sister had been agonizing over whether they wanted to meet her. When they got a solid lead to her whereabouts, they didn't see any sense in worrying over it any longer. They just had to meet her.

"Thanks, this feels surreal you all are so like my family, I feel that I have known you all my life," Penny said.

"When we heard you were alive, we thought it was some dirty trick, and when we saw the photo, we thought it was some miracle but seeing you is just like looking at our daughter." Susan cried.

Penny put her arm around Susan to console her and spoke in a quiet voice. "When I found out about you guys I wanted to meet you so badly, but my loyalty to my family and the pain of getting hurt was something I did not want to feel again." Penny swiped the flowing tears.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us, it means a lot to us, it still a shock to us that you are from a different world but we would love to get to know you," Susan said between tears.

Penny nodded. Seeing these people she never met before, people she somehow recognize immediately, and within a few minutes of talking to them, she knew It wasn't even really so much what they said, but how they were saying it. She felt like she had known them all her life and knowing that their Penny shared similar tastes in food and fashion made her feel more close to them.

"Will we see you again?" Susan asked.

"I don't know it depends on what is decided by both governments if they choose to keep or destroy the time machine."

"You are no different from our Penny it's scary. It just feels like you have come back from the dead. Please consider coming back; we will gladly welcome you into our family with open arms." Wyatt said.

Susan added, "It doesn't matter that you are not from our world, but you are still our daughter from another world." Their words touched Penny she felt at home with them, nothing felt different, the memories, habits, personality it was surreal.

"Leonard and I have to go back and recover one of the time machines that are in the wrong hands, once our mission is complete, I will come back I promise,"  
Penny assured Susan. One of the worst emotions in life is that of regret and Penny has had her fair share those. They had a pleasant conversation, one of many to come she hoped. It was surreally natural, like old friends just catching up.

* * *

Leonard and Penny sat on the sofa. Penny rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted but happy. Leonard wrapped his arm around Penny and kissed her forehead.

"So what do you think of them?" Leonard asked Penny.

"They are adorable people. It weird, but I feel like I've got my family back. I know they are not, but they are so similar in many ways." Penny said.

"They are your family from a different dimension. They are lots of multiverses out there. I'm glad you decided to meet them and hope they left a lasting impression on you." Leonard said.

"They did, but I still don't understand the physics of multiverses," Penny said

"Multiple universes can follow the theory of quantum mechanics it's how subatomic particles behave. I'm sorry it's the only way I can explain it." Leonard replied

"Leonard speak English." Penny rolled her eyes.

"So If we follow the laws of probability, it suggests that for every outcome that could come from one's decisions, there would be a range of universes each of which saw one result come to be."

"Leonard, I say this with sincerity. Shut up." Penny smiled at Leonard and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for making this happen; I wasn't sure at first what to expect, but they showed genuine concern and love for me. Leonard, I don't know what I would do without you. You are my strength." She rested her head back on his shoulder to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Penny knew she had met the absolute love of her life in Leonard.

Leonard heard the quiver in her voice and sense that Penny wasn't ready to say goodbye to this family yet. He saw how they bonded and acted like they have known each other all their lives. "Do you want to stay a couple of days to get to know them better? I could arrange it." Leonard asked.

"I don't want to get you into trouble, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable or be a burden on you." Penny sincerely responded.

Leonard flashed Penny a simple smile. "We can stay for a few days; it's not a problem. I'm in charge remember."

Penny sat on Leonard lap and snuggled into him, though no words were spoken, they both knew that it not what you have in your life, but who you have in your life that counts.


End file.
